Back to School
by Wynn
Summary: Chp 11 Up! Buffy and co. return for their last year at Sunnydale High School. There they meet William, a blond haired bad boy, and embark on the biggest adventure of their lives: breaking into the haunted mansion. AU
1. Back to School

Title: Back to School

Author: Wynn

E-mail: effulgent_sun@hotmail.com

Disclaimer:  All characters (Buffy, Spike, Willow, etc.) owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, etc.

Author's Note: Buffy is not the Slayer.  There are no Slayers or vampires or other demons.  There will be ghosts/hauntings later in the story.  Buffy lives with Joyce and Dawn, and she attends Sunnydale High School with Willow, Xander, Oz, Anya, and Cordelia.  Giles is the new librarian; he moved to Sunnydale with his son, William (aka Spike).  

Chapter One: Back to School

By: Wynn

            It was another gorgeous day in Sunnydale, California.  The sun was shining and the sky was bright blue with fluffy white clouds floating pleasantly on the breeze.  Birds chirped and dogs barked as Buffy Summers slapped the snooze button on her alarm clock for the third time.  Buffy groaned as she rolled onto her back and squinted at the morning sun.  She hated mornings, but this morning was especially hated because it marked the end of summer and the beginning of her last year at Sunnydale High.

            "Mornings suck," Buffy grumbled, climbing out of her bed.  She opened the door and staggered into the hallway towards the bathroom.  She turned the handle but found it securely locked.  Pounding on the door, Buffy yelled, "DAWN!  Hurry up!  I need to take a shower!"

            The door flew open and eleven year old Dawn Summers glared out at her older sister.  "Cranky much?" she asked.

            "Are you finished?  'Cause I really need to take a shower-"

            "Yeah, I know.  You kinda smell this morning.  But maybe if you had just gotten out of bed on time instead of hitting your snooze **three** times, you could've gotten here first.  Now you have to wait."  Dawn smiled sweetly and slammed the door in Buffy's face.

            Buffy groaned again.  "Mornings really suck and so do sisters."  She turned and shuffled down the stairs into the kitchen where she found her mother leaning against the counter drinking coffee.  She kissed Joyce on the cheek and made her way to the refrigerator.  

            "Morning, hunny," Joyce said.

            "Yeah.  Morning."

            Joyce smiled.  Her eldest daughter was not a morning person.  She watched as Buffy groped for the orange juice and asked, "Are you ready for school to start?"

            "Mom, no one in their right mind is ready for school to start.  We just suck it up and accept the inevitable."

            "Well, at least this is your last year.  Next year you'll be off on your own at college."

            "Not soon enough," Dawn commented as she flounced into the kitchen.  "Do I get Buffy's room when she goes to college?"

            "No," Buffy snapped.  She drained her orange juice and made her way out of the kitchen to the stairs.

            Dawn stuck her tongue out at her sister's retreating form.

            "I saw that," Buffy called over her shoulder.

            "Did not."

            "Did too."

            "Did-"

            "Girls, please stop."

            "She started it," Dawn mumbled through her cereal.

            "Dawn."

            "Well, she did."

*                      *                      *

            Joyce pulled the SUV to a stop in front of Sunnydale High.  The courtyard was already full with students waiting for the first bell to ring.  Buffy unbuckled her seatbelt and grabbed her bag off of the floor.

            "Do you have money for lunch?" Joyce asked.

            "Yes, Mom."

            "Ok.  Call me at the gallery if you decide to do anything after school."

            Buffy rolled her eyes and smiled at her mom.  "I will."

            "Have a good first day, hunny."

            "Bye, Mom."  Buffy opened the car door and stepped onto the sidewalk.  As she turned and walked up the steps to the courtyard, a flash of red caught her attention.  Buffy turned her head and saw her best friend Willow Rosenberg waving to her.  Next to Willow sat her boyfriend Daniel "Oz" Osborne and Buffy's other best friend, Xander Harris.  "Hey guys!" Buffy called, weaving her way through the crowd.

            "Hey Buff!" Xander greeted.  "Lookin' good today."

            "Thanks."  Buffy had contemplated for thirty minutes what she would wear for the first day of school before settling for a pair of white capris and a lavender tank top. "You too."

            "I try," Xander said, looking at his faded cords and button-up T-shirt.  "Countless hours of thought and preparation went into selecting the absolute perfect outfit for today, the first day of our last year of hell."

            Buffy laughed as she sat down on the stone bench next to Willow.  "I'm excited about this year," Willow said.  "There's prom and graduation.  Both not-so-bad events.  And we have a new librarian.  No more Ms. Crandall."

            Everyone shuddered at the memory of their old librarian Ms. Crandall.  The eighty-three year old spinster finally retired last year, albeit reluctantly.  The students and the faculty had breathed a collective sigh of relief when the rumor of her retirement had been confirmed. 

            "Anyone has to be better than the library Nazi," Buffy remarked.  "Do you know who the new one is?"

            Willow dug her schedule out of her backpack.  Smoothing the paper out, she scanned it and replied, "Rupert Giles.  He's out fifth period study hall teacher, too."

            "Rupert Giles?  Sounds stuffy."

            Willow shrugged.  "Rumor has it he's from England." 

            "Devon said he has a son who is transferring here, too," Oz said.

            "Oh, joy.  A mini-librarian.  I bet he's the life of the party."  Buffy sighed.  She leaned back on the stone bench and looked into the morning sky.  "Why couldn't the son of a movie star or someone exciting transfer here?  Wait… I know, this is Sunnydale.  Nothing exciting ever happens here."

            The first bell rang, and the four friends gathered their bags and headed inside the school.  Little did they know that excitement had already arrived in their supposed sleepy little town.  

*                      *                      *

            "I can't believe you made me move here.  I bet that they don't even have a decent pub.  And how am I supposed to watch Manchester United when I'm all the way in soddin' Sunnyhell, California?"  William Giles yanked a chair out from one of the library's tables and plopped down into it.  He folded his arms across his chest and glared at his father.

            "William, Sunnydale is not as horrible as you make it out to be."  Rupert Giles took off his glasses and wiped them on his handkerchief.  He stuffed the cloth into his front pocket and faced his fuming son.  "I am positive that Sunnydale has some form of-of nightlife that you can participate in."

            "Yeah.  Sign me right up for the cow tippin' or whatever the hell they do here."

            Giles sighed.  "I know moving hasn't been easy for you William.  But it's for the best.  We both needed a new start."

            "No, Rupert.  You needed a new start.  Not me.  I was fine living in England."

            "Yes, fine enough to have been expelled from school and arrested three times," Giles snapped.  Father and son glared at each other for a moment before Giles sighed again.  "And I have asked you repeatedly not to call me Rupert."

            Will rolled his blue eyes and stood.  "Whatever, **Father**.  I better go.  Wouldn't do for me to be late for my first class.  Might miss out on an opportunity to take a nap."  He stormed out of the library, a blur of black clothes and bleached blond hair.  Giles slumped into his son's vacant chair.  Will was a force of nature, a tightly wound bundle of energy, prone to finding mischief any and everywhere he looked.  In short, he was exactly like his father when Giles had been a teenager.  Giles hoped that by moving to the quiet California town his son developed some control before he self-destructed.

*                      *                      *

            "Ugh.  English first thing in the morning.  Have I said how much I hate school?"

            "Not in the last five minutes, Xan," Buffy replied as the pair entered the classroom.  "It could be worse.  You could have Calculus first like Willow."

            Xander shook his head.  "I don't understand why she voluntarily chose to take Calculus.  It's unnatural."

            A voice piped up from behind them.  "In case you failed to notice, my sister is a very strange human being."

            "Hello, Anya," Buffy said as the blond Rosenberg sister brushed past them into the classroom.  Anya waved to Buffy as she took her seat next to her best friend Cordelia Chase.    

            "Excuse me?  You're in my light."

            Xander turned and faced Cordelia.  "So sorry, Your Highness.  I wouldn't want to block your light.  The mirror might not break if it can't see your face."

            "Get lost Harris."

            Buffy rolled her eyes at the bickering duo as she took her seat.  

            "That girl has no soul," Xander said, sitting next to Buffy.  "How can Anya be friends with her?"

            "Don't know.  Sometimes Anya can be pretty harsh too.  Maybe they bond over their mutual bitchiness."

            The door opened and their teacher, Ms. Fisher, entered.  She placed her leather briefcase on her desk, turned, and addressed the class.  "Good morning class.  For those of you who did not take my Junior English class last year, my name is Ms. Fisher.  Welcome to Senior English.  We have a lot to cover this year, so be prepared to work hard.  The first item of business: I would like to introduce you all to a new student here at Sunnydale.  William Giles."  She gestured to the door and said, "Come in William."

            Uninterested in meeting the mini-librarian, Buffy leaned over and dug her notebook out of her bag.  She heard Cordelia gasp and looked up to see the most gorgeous man ever at Sunnydale High.

            "Morning all," William said, a smirk on his face.

            Buffy swallowed.  That was not the voice of a mini-librarian.  It was smooth and deep and sexy.  As was the black clad body that accompanied it.  White blond hair gelled into unruly spikes and curls framed electric blue eyes, razor sharp cheekbones and a full mouth.

            "Welcome to Sunnydale, William," Ms Fisher told him.  "Please tell us a little about yourself."

            "Sure, ducks.  My name is Will.  I used to live in England, but now, unfortunately, I'm stuck here."  His gaze traveled around the classroom before settling on Buffy.  "Although that's turning out not to be such a bad thing."  He returned his attention to Ms. Fisher.  "Where should I sit?"

            The teacher looked around the classroom and pointed to the empty desk next to Buffy.  "Right there.  Next to Buffy."

            "Thanks, luv."  He sauntered over and slouched into the desk.

            Buffy glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.  He was staring at her.  She snapped her gaze back to the front of the classroom and tried to pay attention to Ms. Fisher, but her gaze wandered back over to the black clad blonde. He was still staring at her.  Pursing her lips, she arched an eyebrow and asked, "Problem?"

            Will smirked.  "Not at all luv.  Not at all."

            Buffy rolled her eyes and sighed.  No doubt about it: He was gorgeous.  Unfortunately, he was also full of himself.  

*                      *                      *


	2. Party Plans

Title: Back to School

Author: Wynn

E-mail: effulgent_sun@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, etc.  Just borrowing them for my own amusement!

Author's note: Thanks so much to everyone that took the time to read and review chapter one!  Everyone's encouragement made me smile.  J

Chapter Two: Party Plans

By: Wynn

            Will entered the cafeteria, his tray loaded with food.  He yawned as he searched the crowded room for a place to sit.  His last couple of classes had been absolutely boring.  Perfect time for him to take that nap.  Not like his first class though.  He grinned as an image of Buffy popped into his head.  Honey blond hair and sparkling hazel eyes.  She was a California girl, no doubt about that.  Beautiful but with personality.  She had confronted him directly about his blatant staring instead of blushing and becoming shy.  A raised eyebrow at his staring intrigued him; a sarcastic eye roll at his smug line completely captured his attention.  She wasn't intimidated by him.  He had found an equal, someone who would challenge him.

            It was absolutely fabulous.

            Will noticed Buffy sitting off to his right.  She was alone, eating an apple.  He walked over and set his tray beside her.  "Hello, pet."

            Wide eyed, Buffy looked at him as he sat.  She swallowed her apple and said, "Someone's sitting there."

            Will smiled.  "I'm sure they won't mind.  What with me being a new student and all and not knowing anyone here."

            Buffy smirked.  "I'm sure you would have managed somehow." 

            "Hey, Buffy."

            Will turned to see a red head standing next to a dark haired boy.  Will recognized the boy; he had sat on the other side of Buffy in their first class.

            "Hey guys," Buffy greeted.

            The duo walked around the table, set their trays down, and sat opposite of Will and Buffy.  The red head glance at Will, then at Buffy, and raised her eyebrows.  Buffy shrugged and mouthed a word which looked suspiciously liked "mini-librarian" before taking another bite of her apple.  The red head smiled and glanced at Will again.  "Hi!  I'm Willow, and this is Xander."  She pointed to the dark haired guy staring at Will.

            "We've met," Xander said.

            Will cocked his head at the boy's attitude.  "Yeah," he said to Willow.  "Xander and Buffy are in my first class.  My name is Will."  He held out his hand to Willow, who shook it warmly.

            "How do you like California, Will?" she asked.

            "It's all right.  Rupert and I have only been here a couple of days.  Haven't had the chance to get the grand tour of Sunnydale."  He looked at Buffy.  "I've liked what I've seen so far."

            Xander asked, "Rupert?"

            "My father."

            "You call your father Rupert?"

            "That's his name."

            Willow giggled and Buffy smiled slightly.  Xander glared at Willow; she quickly put her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter.

            "Hey."  A short spiky haired guy stood next to the table.  She smiled as he sat next to her.  "Oz, this is Will.  Will, this is Oz, my boyfriend."

            Oz held out his hand and Will shook it.  "Hey man."

            "Nice to meet-"

            "Well," interrupted Xander, "now that we're all here let's get started."  He looked at Will.  "If you'll excuse us…"

            "Oh.  Right then.  You're excused."

            Xander narrowed his eyes at the blonde.  "Look, we have something to discuss and-"

            "And it doesn't matter is Will is here or not, Xander," Willow stated, resolve face firmly in place.  "It's not like he'll go blabbing it to the whole school.  He doesn't know anyone."

            Will snorted.  "Thanks ever so luv.  What's the big secret?"

            Buffy glanced at him.  "It's Anya's birthday today."  At his puzzled look, she clarified, "Anya is Willow's sister.  We're having a surprise birthday party for her at the Bronze tonight.  Anya has a tendency to know everything, so we're trying to keep it hush-hush.  No big."

            Willow nodded.  "Yeah, we just have a few minor details to iron out."

            Will smiled.  He loved parties.  Especially a party in which Buffy would be attending.  "Sounds nice.  What's the Bronze?"

            Buffy answered, "Local club.  Well, actually, it's the only club in Sunnydale.  We rented one of the back rooms to set up decorations and stuff.  Which reminds me, what time are we supposed to be there tonight?"

            Oz spoke up.  "The Dingoes and I need to be there at 6 to set up.  And the place opens at 7.  Willow and I thought that you could come with us and set up."

            "Sounds good," Xander said.  "What time is Cordelia bringing Anya?  And, more importantly, why is Cordelia bringing Anya?  That's forcing us to be around her for the entire night."

            "Because Anya didn't want to go to the Bronze with me," explained Willow.  "She said I would 'abandon her to go watch my boyfriend play his musical instrument.'  She wanted to go out with Cordelia instead.  I don't understand it either.  Anyway, Cordelia said that they'd be there around 8:30."

            Will took a drink of his Coke and asked Oz, "You play an instrument?"

            Oz nodded.  "Yeah.  Guitar.  Dingoes Ate My Baby is my band."

            "I played a little guitar back in England, among other things.  I was never patient enough to stick with one instrument.  Didn't matter though if I played good or not.  It still impressed the ladies."

            "And they must've been the cream of the crop," Buffy quipped.

            Will smirked.  "Always."

            Xander interrupted the bickering.  "So we meet at the Bronze at 6?"

            Willow nodded.  "Yeah."  She turned to Will.  "Do you want to come?  I mean, I know you haven't been in Sunnydale for a long time, and you probably have lots to do, but it'll be fun.  Or at least I think that it'll be fun, and I hope everyone else thinks it'll be fun too since it's a party and parties are supposed to be fun-"

            Buffy grabbed Willow's hand.  "Wills.  Breathe."

            "Breathing."  

            Buffy continued, "I'm sure that Will has plenty of other things he'd rather be doing.  Other things far, far away from the Bronze."

            "Nonsense.  There's nowhere I'd rather be tonight than with my new friends, hanging out, and having fun."  Will winked at Buffy and grinned.  It was the perfect opportunity to get to know Buffy and impress her with his English charm.

            "Great," Willow said.  "So everyone be there at 6 ready to have fun.  Oh, and don't forget your gift because Anya'll probably pout if she doesn't get any.  You know how she gets."  Willow turned to Will.  "My sister is kind of materialistic."

            Xander laughed.  "Understatement of the century there Willow."

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.  Everyone grabbed their trays and headed for the trashcans. Once her tray was deposited, Buffy grabbed Will by the arm and drug him to the corner of the cafeteria.  "You don't have to come tonight.  I know how Willow gets.  She looks at you with the big puppy dog eyes and you can't say no.  My sister does the same exact thing.  I can… tell them that something suddenly came up…or something."

"No need to do that, luv.  I wouldn't miss being there tonight for the world."  

"Are you sure?  Because Willow would understand if you couldn't make it."

Will cocked an eyebrow.  "Is this really about Willow?  I think that you don't want me to be there tonight."

Buffy's eyes widened.  "What?!  No, no, of course not.  I'm perfectly Ok with you being there tonight.  Perfectly."

"Good."

"Good."

"Buffy!" Willow called.  "We'll be late if you don't hurry up."

Buffy sighed.  "Gotta go.  Class awaits."  She turned to leave.  Pausing, she looked over her shoulder and said, "By the way, I can't wait to meet your father, Will.  I'm sure he can tell me all sorts of interesting things about you, you know, so we'll have something to talk about tonight."

Will blinked.  "Yeah… I'm sure he'll tell you lots."

A dazzling smile appeared on Buffy's face.  "Great.  See you tonight Will."  

"Bye."  Will watched her sashay across the cafeteria.  He took a deep breath and smacked his forehead with the heel of his hand.  She had to have a class with his father, who would have no problem with telling her embarrassing stories about him, especially after his fit in the library that morning.  Will chuckled to himself.  As soon as he had seen through Buffy's attempts to de-invite him to the party and had made her nervous, in the blink of an eye, she had turned it around on him and knocked him off balance.  She was almost as quick witted as he was.  She could keep up with him.  He smiled to himself.  Tonight was going to be so much fun.


	3. The New Librarian

Title: Back to School

Author: Wynn

E-mail: effulgent_sun@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: All characters owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, etc.  

Author's Note: Reviews are a wonderful thing.  Please leave some.

Chapter Three: The New Librarian

By: Wynn

Buffy and Willow exited the cafeteria into the hallway.  Buffy glanced over her shoulder and saw Will still standing in the corner, laughing.  He was laughing.  Buffy frowned.  Was he laughing at her?  How dare he laugh at her!  He was supposed to be panicked with the possibilities of juicy gossip Buffy hoped to learn from Rupert Giles.  Instead, he was laughing.  Stupid, bleach-brained-

            "Buffy!"

            Buffy's gaze snapped to Willow, who stood ten feet away from her.  She hadn't noticed Willow had walked away.  "Coming."  Buffy glanced once more at Will before jogging towards Willow.  She reached her best friend, and the pair continued down the hallway towards the library.  Buffy saw Willow looking at her, a broad grin plastered on her face.  "What?"

            "Nothing," Willow said, attempting to suppress her smile.  "So… what were you and Will talking about?"

            "What… uh… were we talking about," she repeated.  "We were… uh…" Buffy racked her brain for a fake topic of conversation between her and Will.  She couldn't tell Willow that she tried to talk him out of coming to the party.  She didn't want to face the wrath of the resolve face.  "He-he… uh… asked…if he needed to bring a present for Anya.  Yeah.  I told him he didn't have to."

            "Huh.  Really."  They turned a corner and walked to the entrance of the library.  Pushing through the doors, Willow continued, "'Cause I thought he might have asked you out."

            "What?!"  Buffy's voice echoed through the quiet library, making several students frown at her.  "No.  He did not ask me out," she murmured.

            Willow placed her bag on a dark wood table and pulled out one of the chairs.  Sitting, she said, "That's too bad.  He seems nice."

            "Not really."

            Willow smiled.  "And he's a definite hottie."

            Buffy crinkled her nose as she set her bag next to Willow's.  "I suppose he's not totally without.  But he's not really my type.  I like 'em tall, dark, and handsome."

            "And boring." 

            "Huh?"

            "Nothing."

            Buffy sat in one of the chairs and looked around the library.  Oak bookshelves, filled to the brim with musty volumes, surrounded the tables and chairs in the center of the room.  To the left, a small office resided behind the checkout counter.  Opposite the counter, there was a small caged area, filled with file cabinets and storage shelves, which held more books.

            The library doors swished open, and a tweed covered figure struggling with an armful of books stepped inside.  The man deposited the dusty tomes on the counter and pulled out a handkerchief.  He drew the cloth across his forehead and said between gasps for air, "Hello.  My name is… Rupert Giles.  I am… the new… librarian."

            Buffy narrowed her eyes.  **He** was Will's father.  The man in tweed fathered the man in black.  Inconceivable.

            Giles continued, "Please, make yourselves comfortable, and-and if you have any questions I'll be in my office."  He replaced the handkerchief, picked up the stack of books, and shuffled into the office.

            Willow and Buffy glanced at each other.  They stood and followed Giles into the office.  Open books covered the bookshelf, desk, chair, and floor in the small room.  Giles was nowhere to be seen.  "Mr. Giles?"  Willow called out.

            A muffled voice from under the desk said, "Yes?"

            "Um, are you… Ok?"  Willow looked at Buffy, who shrugged.  The red head crouched in front of the desk.  "Do you need any help?"

            "No, no thank you."  Giles emerged from under the desk.  He brushed his hands on his pants and reached for the lamp on the desk.  Turning the switch, he smiled when light filled the room.  "Why the only outlet is behind the desk I'll never know."  He turned to the girls and said, "Now how may I help you?"

            "We just wondered if you were going to take attendance," Willow said.

            "Oh!  I'd forgotten."  Giles lifted a black briefcase off the floor and pulled out the attendance sheet.  He asked Willow, "Your name is-?"

            "Willow Rosenberg."

            Giles scanned the paper and marked next to Willow's name.  He turned to Buffy, who was staring at him, and said, "And your name is-?"

            Buffy tilted her head and murmured, "You don't really look like him.  You're so normal looking and he's so not."

            Giles blinked.  "Pardon?"

            "Never mind," Buffy told him.  "I'm Buffy Summers."

            Giles blinked again and made another mark on the attendance sheet.  "So- ah, I gather you've met Will."

            "Unfortunately," Buffy said.

            "Buffy!" Willow hissed. 

            Giles smiled slightly.  "I gather he was still in a foul mood."

            "Not so much a foul mood," Buffy said.  "More towards the smug and conceited mood."

            Willow broke into the conversation.  "Will seemed like he was very nice, Mr. Giles.  Buffy was the one in the bad mood."

            As Buffy glared at Willow, Giles said, "Regardless of who was in the foul mood, I know sometimes my son can be-"

            "Annoying," interrupted Buffy.

            "Difficult.  He-he is a good person, underneath the brash exterior."

            Willow changed the topic of conversation before Buffy could reply.  "Are all of these your books?" she asked, stepping in front of Buffy and pointing to the multitude of books in Giles' office.  "They don't have call numbers on them so I assumed they weren't library books."

            "No, they are mine.  My office at the British Museum was larger than this one, to say the least, so I've had to store them… well… everywhere."

            "What are they about?" Willow asked as she picked up a volume.

            "These are mostly historical texts.  English history, European history, a few American volumes.  I've recently purchased a set of books pertaining to the history of Sunnydale.  This town is full of strange occurrences, disappearances, things of that sort."

            Willow nodded.  "I know.  I've done a few 'Net searches on Sunnydale before, and I've pulled up some weird stuff."

            "'Net?"

            "The Internet.  On a computer."

            "Oh yes," Giles said.  "I've not had much luck with those…machines."

            "What type of strange stuff have you guys found?" Buffy asked the pair.

            "Well," Giles began, "there are a fair number of unsolved crimes for a town the size of Sunnydale.  There are stories of pirates, which is to be expected since Sunnydale is an ocean town.  Also, the history books report almost supernatural occurrences.  Hauntings, poltergeists, and the like.  One in particular occurred at…" Giles paused and dug into the stack of books on his desk, emerging with an open leather bound book.  "At the mansion on Crawford Street."

            Buffy shuddered.  "That place gives me the wiggins.  It's so creepy."

            Willow said to Giles, "It's been empty for years.  No one will go near the place.  They think that it's haunted.  My mother always told me that people said it was haunted to keep their kids away from it.  She told me that it just had an unstable foundation."

            "It's still creepy," Buffy reiterated.  "Whether or not it's haunted."

            A boy poked his head inside Giles' office.  "Mr. Giles?  Can you help me?  I can't find a book I need for my English class."

            "Yes.  I'll be right with you."  Giles placed the leather book on his desk and followed the boy out of the office.        

            Willow picked up the attendance sheet, which had fallen off the desk onto the floor.  "We should probably take attendance."

            Buffy nodded.  "We should.  He's probably not going to remember.  He's like the absentminded professor."

            "I like Mr. Giles.  He's nice."

            "He is nice.  Even if he is kind of stuffy."

            "His son's also nice," Willow said with a sly smile.

            Buffy rolled her eyes.  "Nice does not come close to describing Will.  Annoying, maybe.  Arrogant, definitely."

            The pair left Giles' office.  "I think Will likes you," Willow said.  

            "Joy to the world."  

"Maybe you could get to know him better at the party tonight."

"Maybe."  Buffy sat at the table as Willow took attendance.  Will was nothing like his father; he was brash and cocky while Giles was reserved and polite.  She couldn't believe that Willow had invited him to Anya's party.  She couldn't believe he was actually coming.  Sighing, Buffy slumped against the back of her chair.  It was going to be an interesting night.  


	4. Red Shirts

Title: Back to School

Author: Wynn

E-mail: effulgent_sun@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: All characters owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, etc.  Used for entertainment only.  

Author's note:  I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, and, as always, please read and review!

Chapter Four: Red Shirts

By: Wynn

            Buffy threw open her closet door.  She stared at her clothes, mentally willing the perfect outfit to jump off of its hanger and dazzle her with its stylishness.  After a moment with no jumping or dazzling, Buffy sighed and began to sift through the shirts, skirts, and pants.  Willow and Oz were picking her up in an hour for Anya's party.  Only one hour to not only determine the perfect outfit, but put it on, add a dash of make-up, and style her hair.  Should be a piece of cake.  Or a complete and utter disaster.  Tossing a few articles of clothing onto her bed, she came across her red halter-top.  She pulled the shirt out of the closet and held it up to herself.  As Buffy pondered the image in the mirror, her bedroom door banged open; Dawn walked into the room and plopped down on Buffy's bed.

"Forget how to knock?" Buffy asked, throwing the halter on top of the potential outfit pile on her bed.  

Rolling her eyes, Dawn picked up the shirt and said, "Pulling out the red top.  Got a hot date?"

Dropping the skirt she held, Buffy snatched it off of the floor and replied calmly, "No, no date.  Just Anya's party tonight.  Why do you ask?"

Grinning like the Cheshire Cat, Dawn said, "Well, you only wear the red top if you're looking to impress some guy.  Like that one time with-"

"Dawn."

"I don't know why you're so touchy about him.  You're better off without him.  He was so boring.  I mean, did he even know how to smile?"  Ignoring Buffy's glare, she continued.  "Plus, you barely said a word during dinner, which was nice 'cause sometimes you know you talk a lot.  But that's so totally beside the point.  Also…" She paused, making sure she had her sister's full attention.  "I heard from Janice, who heard from her sister, who goes to Sunnydale that there's a new guy.  A hot new guy.  Who just so happened to be sitting next to you at lunch."  

"So?"

"So?!  Is that all you have to say about the mystery man?"

Buffy raised an eyebrow as she held up a black miniskirt.  "It doesn't matter if I say anything to you or not because you're just going to read about it in my diary later."

"Oh," Dawn said.  She shook her head at the skirt.  "So he's diary worthy.  He must be interesting if he's making space in the oh-so-secretive journal of Buffy."  She paused and cocked her head to the side.  "Well… actually he's probably boring if he's getting diary space.  You wrote pages and pages about…the person I'm so not going to mention but who is totally boring."

"Will's not really interesting.  He's more irritating."

Dawn tossed Buffy a pair of hip hugging black pants.  "He sounds cool.  Janice's sister said he has bleached blond hair and wears a cool leather coat." 

Buffy frowned.  "I didn't notice a jacket.  Just black clothes… not that I was actually noticing what he had on.  'Cause I didn't notice."  She grabbed a top out of the closet and placed it next to the black hip huggers.  "What about this?"

"Perfect.  Very droolworthy.  Not that you want him to drool over you.  'Cause you're just getting all dressed up for Anya's birthday."

"Exactly."  

Dawn stood, a small smile on her face.  "Well, then, I guess I should leave you so you can get ready for… Anya and her party."

"Yeah," Buffy replied absentmindedly as she dug through her jewelry box for the perfect accessories.

*                      *                      *

"Have you seen my red shirt?!  I can't find it!  Hello?  Hello!  RUPERT?!"  Slamming his closet door in frustration, Will stormed out of his room, down the stairs, into his father's study.  He had looked everywhere for his red silk shirt, in drawers, suitcases, and his closet.  It wasn't under his bed or in one of the moving boxes.  He saw Rupert sitting in front of his desk, looking at an open brown leather bound book.  

"I'm sorry," Giles said, calmly flipping a page.  "Did I just here you bellow something unintelligible from upstairs?"

"I can't find my red shirt."

Taking off his glasses, Giles pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "Do you know where you put it last?"

"Obviously not or I wouldn't be asking you where it is."  

"Why don't you check the laundry?"

Spinning on his heel, Will stalked to the laundry room and pawed through the dryer.  Flinging clothes behind him, he pulled out a wrinkled ball of red silk.  He set the shirt on the washing machine and shoved the discarded clothes back in the dryer.  Will reached for the ironing board as Giles walked up to the laundry room.

"Is there some particular reason for this-this frantic search for your red shirt?" Giles asked from the doorway.

Glancing at his father as he turned on the iron, Will said, "No particular reason.  Just felt like wearing the shirt."  He paused for a moment as he smoothed his shirt over the ironing board.  "Well, I did get invited to this party at the local pub.  Figured I should look nice.  You know, to impress the ladies and all that."

"And here I thought you relied on your natural wit and charm."

"Ha bleeding ha Rupert."

Giles walked over to his son and inspected the heat setting on the iron.  Turning it down to the delicate setting, he began to iron Will's shirt.  "Who's party are you going to?"

Will jumped onto the dryer and answered, "Anya Rosenberg.  It's supposed to be a surprise birthday party."

"Rosenberg.  Is that any relation to Willow Rosenberg?"

"Her sister."

"Ah.  I haven't met Anya, but Willow and one of her friends are in my fifth hour study session.  A young lady named Buffy, I believe."  

Shifting on the washing machine, Will glanced at the ceiling.  "Buffy?  What kind of name is that?"

"I don't know.  The young lady did mention meeting you."  Giles handed his son a freshly ironed silk shirt and unplugged the iron.

"So she actually asked you about me?  You didn't tell her anything embarrassing, did you?"

"No, I didn't tell her anything because she didn't ask.  However, Miss Summers commented on your… apparent lack of charm.  I believe she called you 'smug' and 'conceited.'  She's quite a lovely young lady."

Laughing, Will jumped off the washing machine and inspected his shirt.  "Lovely isn't the right word to describe Buffy."

"Is she going to be at the party tonight?"

"Don't know.  I didn't really ask."  As he left the laundry room, Will turned to Giles and said, "Thanks for ironing the shirt, Dad."

"You're welcome.  Have fun tonight.  Try not to get into trouble."

Grinning broadly, Will asked, "What's the fun in that?"

*                      *                      *


	5. The Green and White Party

Title: Back to School 

Author: Wynn

E-mail: effulgent_sun@hotmail.com 

Disclaimer:  They don't belong to me.  They belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Twentieth Century Fox, UPN, whoever else.  Don't sue.  

Author's Note: As always, please review.  Constructive criticism is appreciated and welcomed.

Chapter Five: The Green and White Party

By: Wynn

            The drumbeat pounded through the Bronze's sound system as the Dingoes began the third song of their set.  The club was about half full, with a steady stream of people flowing into the darkened building.  At the back of the club, in the room rented for Anya's party, Buffy, Willow, and Xander added the finishing touches to the birthday decorations.  Green and white streamers crisscrossed the ceiling, balloons drifted around the room, and a 'Happy Birthday Anya!' banner stretched across the far wall.  Along two of the walls were long tables, one held brightly wrapped presents while bowls of chips, cookies, and soda lined the other table.  A third table, surrounded by metal folding chairs, resided in the middle of the room; a double layer birthday cake, complete with sprinkles and eighteen candles, sat in the center of the table.

            "There," Willow said as she sat down on a metal chair.  She wore a green shirt sporting the image of a black cat with yellow eyes and an ankle length patterned jean skirt.  She wiped an imaginary bead of sweat from her brow.  "All done."

            Xander, dressed in an orange and yellow plaid shirt and a pair of jeans, sat across from his best friend; he looked around the room, examining the finished decorations. "It looks nice.  But remind me again why we used green and white deco?  They're not exactly festive birthday colors."

            Willow smiled.  "Green and white are Anya's favorite colors.  They're the color of money."

            Buffy grabbed some chips from the food table and walked over to her friends.  Leaning against the table, she munched on a chip and said, "Capitalist to the core."  She looked through the back room's open door, out into the darkened club.  "How much longer until they get here?"

            Xander glanced at his watch.  "About ten minutes.  Assuming of course Cordelia can pry herself away from the mirror and get here on time.  Which is a slim to none possibility.  You feel like putting on your dancing shoes and boogying while we wait?"

            "Sure."  She tossed the rest of the chips in her mouth and took a drink of water from her cup on the table. Turning to Willow, she asked, "Coming?"

            "Of course.  I wouldn't miss a chance to watch my boyfriend play his musical instrument."

            The three left the back room and headed for the crowded dance floor.  Willow waved to Oz as the trio maneuvered past the band on the Bronze's stage.  He smiled and nodded at her in return.  Dodging dancing patrons, they reached an open area near the center of the floor and began to dance to the Dingoes' music.  Buffy moved fluidly to the beat, her movements graceful and sexy.  Concentrating on the drumbeat and bass line, she closed her eyes and let the music wash over her, enjoying the freedom of the dance.  Her eyes snapped back open and she stilled, scanning the crowd surrounding the dancers.  Eyes narrowed in concentration, she looked around.  The feeling of being watched had come over her suddenly, and she was unable to shake it.  After a moment, one corner of her mouth rose and she began to dance again. 

*                                  *                                  *

            He watched her from the shadows, her honey blond hair visible through the crowd.  Moving into the light, he stalked along the edge of the dance floor, eyes focused on the dancing vision.  He smiled when the dancing crowd shifted slightly, allowing him to see all of Buffy.  Her hair was down, and it curled slightly as it flowed past her shoulders.  She wore a fitted bronze top, high in the front and dangerously low in the back, a pair of hip hugging black pants, and strappy black sandals; a bronze armband, in the shape of a dragon, adorned her left arm.  He watched as the redhead touched Buffy's arm and pointed in the direction of the club's entrance.  Buffy followed Willow's gaze and waved; the two conversed for a moment before turning to the dark haired boy beside them.  Xander shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest.  He watched Buffy roll her eyes and the redhead grab the boy's arm; the two walked off the dance floor in the direction of the club's entrance.  Smoothing a hand over his red silk shirt, Will took a deep breath, walked behind Buffy, leaned against her ear, and said, "Hello, cutie."      

            Will watched as Buffy glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.  She turned her head away and continued dancing to the music.  Little minx.  Smirking, Will walked around Buffy until they were face to face.  "Happy to see me, pet?"  

            "Thrilled."

            "Of course you are.  After all it's been over six hours since you've seen me."

            She raised an eyebrow and said, "Not long enough."     

            "Too long for me.  Usually I arrive fashionably late to these little soirees, you know, make the big entrance and all, but I got here early.  Just for you."

"I'm touched."

Ignoring her sarcasm, he grinned and replied, "I know."  

The corners of her lips turned up in a smile.  "You know?  Ego much?"

"No.  No ego.  I just know you're happy to see me 's all."

Buffy crossed her arms, an amused expression on her face.  Eyes sparkling, she said, "Hmm.  And how, oh omniscient one, do you know I'm happy to see you?"

Will took a step towards her, moving within arms length.  He tilted his head to the side and looked into her hazel eyes.  "I know," he answered quietly, "because you're still here talking to me.  If you didn't want to see me, you would've left already.  Run off to find the red head so you wouldn't have to talk to me.  But you didn't.  And you won't.  You're having too much fun."

Buffy stared at him, her eyes wide as she contemplated what he had said.    A minute passed then she moved towards him until they were nearly touching.  She turned her head up to look at him and said, "Well.  You were right."  

He grinned again.  "I know."

Buffy smiled at him as the song changed and one of the Dingoes ballads drifted from the speakers.  Couples, dancing slowly to the music, began forming around the two blondes.  Will reached out and grasped Buffy's hand; he threaded his fingers through hers and asked, "Do you want to dance?"

She glanced down at their entwined hands.  A small blush spread across her face.  Her gaze returned to his face as she said, "I'd -"

"Hey guys."

*                      *                      *

Buffy's head snapped around at the sound of the voice behind her.  Willow, Anya, Cordelia, and Xander stood in a semi-circle around the pair.  The red head looked between Buffy and Will, a silly grin on her face, while Anya inspected the blondes quietly.  Cordelia stared at Will, trying her best to garner his attention, and Xander glared at the still-hand-holding duo.    Buffy's gaze flickered from Will to their still entwined hands.  She felt her face grow hot.  Disentangling her hand from Will's, Buffy focused on Willow and said, "Hey."

Everyone was silent for a moment.  Will was looking at Buffy, who was looking at Willow, who still had the silly grin on her face.  Anya looked bored, and Xander still glared at Will.  Finally, Cordelia broke the silence.  "So, Buffy.  Aren't you going to introduce us to your… friend?"

"I, ah, I…"

Willow stepped into the center of the circle of friends and said, "Cordelia, this is Will.  Will, this is Cordelia and this is my sister, Anya.  And you know Xander and me and, ah, Buffy, so that's everyone.  Well, except for Oz."  She pointed to the stage.  "He's up there."

Will offered his hand to Anya.  "It's a pleasure to meet you both."

Anya shook his hand.  "It is a pleasure to meet you to."  She turned to Willow.  "Is it time for the gifts?"

"Anya!"

"What?  It's not like I didn't know about it.  And I'm trying to move everyone past this uncomfortable situation before Xander blows a gasket."  She looked at Xander, who stopped glaring at Will under her gaze.  He smiled sheepishly at her.  "And I'm sure that Buffy would like to proceed to the gift opening as well."

Buffy nodded.  "Yeah.  Let's go."  She grabbed Willow's hand and headed for the back room.  Pushing open the door to the back room, Buffy drug Willow through the threshold.  "Oh my god."

Willow turned on the lights to the room and walked over to Buffy.  "'Oh my god' what?"

"I can't believe I just did that.  I mean, he's so…so annoying, and I let him hold my hand.  Not that it meant anything.  'Cause it didn't.  'Cause he's-he's blonde and annoying, and I don't like him.  Not at all.  Because he's annoying."  Buffy sucked in a deep breath and plopped down into a metal chair.  

Willow sat beside her and said, "You already said annoying."

"I know."  She looked down at her hands and a tiny grin formed on her face; she bit her lip to try to contain it, but it broadened into a full fledged smile.  She looked at Willow.  "He is kind of cute though."

The silly grin reappeared on Willow's face.  "Kind of?"

"Ok.  He's a major league hottie."

"Who just so happens to have a major league crush on you."  Willow started to giggle.  "Did you see Xander's face?  He did look like he was about to blow a gasket."

"Yeah."  Buffy and Willow locked eyes, and the two friends burst out into laughter.  They managed to calm themselves down before Xander entered the room, but the duo exploded into giggles again when they saw him being drug into the room by Anya.  Will and Cordelia followed; a strained expression was on Will's face as he listened to Cordelia talk.  He looked at Buffy and Willow, eyes large with a plea to rescue him from the onslaught of Cordelia.      

Anya inspected the back room, her eyes traveling over the food and decorations before settling on the presents.  Her eyes lit up at the shiny gifts.  Turning towards the small group of friends, she said, "Who's present is first?"

*                      *                      *


	6. Dusters and Dragons

Title: Back to School 

Author: Wynn

E-mail: effulgent_sun@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of BtVS.  I wish I did.  Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, UPN, Twentieth Century Fox, WB, etc. own them.  I just borrow them to tell my story.

AN: Just beat me with a stick.  I abandoned the story, and I apologize to everyone who took the time to read and review.  However, I am determined to finish the story, so there will be regular updates.  Again, I apologize for the long delay.  I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter.

Chapter Six: Dusters and Dragons 

By: Wynn

            The party was in full swing.  The presents were opened, the cake was cut, and the guests were in the Bronze dancing to DJ that replaced the Dingoes after their set ended.  Will broke away from the group and headed into the back room; he grabbed a cup with ice and a can of Coke and settled into one of the metal folding chairs.  Popping the tab, he took a long drink.   So far the party had been fun.  Admittedly, it wasn't the wildest party Will had ever been to, but it certainly was the most effervescent, even with Xander glaring at him every five minutes.  Everyone was smiling and laughing and dancing, enjoying each other's company.  It was a nice change of pace for Will.

            "Hello."

            Will looked up to see Anya standing near the entrance.  She wore a cream lace top and a blue patterned skirt; a few of the more colorful bows off of her presents adorned her blonde curls.  "Taking a break from all of the dancing excitement?" she asked as she walked towards the refreshment table.  "Or are you taking a break from Xander and his infamous non-threatening glares?"  

            Will chuckled.  "Both, actually."  He paused as she sat across from him and opened a can of Sprite.  "So, does he always glare at the new guy or am I just special?"

            "We've never actually had a new guy.  The last and only new person Sunnydale has seen was Buffy, and she moved here two years ago."  Anya tilted her head and examined Will.  "No, Xander doesn't like you because Buffy likes you.  And Willow thinks you're nice, and Cordelia thinks you're cute."

            "Everybody loves Will."

            "Not everybody.  Just Buffy."  She sipped from her can of Sprite.  "And that's why Xander doesn't like you."

            "Bit of a jealous side, then?"

            Anya laughed.  "He has nothing to be jealous over, except for the fact that Buffy has never been interested in him.  Ever.  And now here you are, with your blue eyes and black clothes and mysterious air, and she's more than interested in you.  Which is a good thing because her last boyfriend was… well comparing him to a mannequin wouldn't be farfetched."

            Will snorted.  "I take it this bloke was boring?"

            "More than boring."

Casually fingering the rim of his Coke can, Will asked, "What happened to the guy?"

Anya shrugged.  "I don't know the specifics.  Willow wouldn't tell me.  Something about privacy or it being none of my business.  Whatever.  All I know is that he broke up with Buffy right after he graduated last May.  Left town without saying goodbye."  She turned and looked into the darkened Bronze.  Concern shone in her brown eyes.  "He broke her heart.  If vengeance came as wishes, the guy would be dead.  All of us wanted to kill him for the pain he put her through.  I don't know what she saw in him."  Anya sighed and returned her gaze to Will.  "But I can see what she sees in you.  You're interesting."

Will smiled wickedly at the blonde birthday girl.  "So I'm interesting, nice, and cute, huh?  Total package here." 

              "I said you're interesting.  Not I'm interested.  I like Xander."  She arched an eyebrow and said, "And you like Buffy."

            Before Will could reply, the new friends were interrupted as the gang reentered the party room.  He turned in his seat and locked eyes with Buffy; blue eyes met hazel, and Will smiled at her.  She blushed slightly and grinned in return.  Still focused on Buffy, he said, "I believe you're right, Anya."

            Anya stood.  Noticing the look between the two blondes, she said, "I usually am.  Now go talk to her."  And with that last piece of advice, Anya left.

            Will bit his lip and searched the room for Buffy.  She stood with Willow by the food table.  Sighing, he leaned back in his chair and watched her.  He had only known her one day, but he knew he was falling hard for the vibrant California girl.  He felt light headed around her, as if the world was spinning like mad around him and she was all he could see.  A smile appeared on his face; he hadn't felt like that in a long, long time.  Maybe Rupert knew what he was doing when he decided to move the pair to sunny California.   

*                      *                      *

            "I wonder what he's thinking about," Buffy murmured as she watched a broad grin break out on Will's face.  She felt as though she was intruding on a private moment, a moment of vulnerability that she instinctively knew Will didn't display often.  But she couldn't take her eyes off of him.  

            "Go ask him, if you're curious."

            Buffy gaped at her best friend.  "I can't just go over there and ask him what he's thinking, Willow."

            "Why not?"

            "Because… because…  I don't want to intrude."

            "Well," Willow said as she slowly backed away from the refreshment table, a cup of punch grasped in her hand.  "Looks like you won't have to intrude.  He's coming this way."

            Buffy's eyes widened.  "What?" she squeaked.  She reached for Willow.  "Where are you going?"

            Willow almost laughed at the panicked expression on her best friend's face.  She had never seen Buffy flustered like this before.  Usually the blonde was cool, calm, and collected around members of the male persuasion.  But around Will the confident exterior lessened, exposing glimpses of the heartbroken, vulnerable young woman hiding beneath the bravado.  "Buffy, you'll be fine.  I know we've only known Will a day, but I can already tell he's not like Him."

            "I know," Buffy whispered.  "I'm just scared."

            Willow gathered her friend into a tight hug.  "Carpe diem.  Remember?  You told me to seize the day, and I did.  I met Oz and fell in love.  It's your turn now."  She pulled out of the hug and squeezed Buffy's hand.  "Don't close yourself off.  Will's crazy about you.  He won't hurt you.  But if he does, Anya and I will take care of him."

            Buffy smiled.  "Never mess with the Rosenberg sisters."

            "Or with their friends."

            "Thank you, Willow."

            It was the redhead's turn to smile.  "Anytime," she said as she rounded the table.  She gave one more encouraging smile before turning and walking to Oz.

             "I-I can do this," Buffy muttered to herself, nodding.  "Just seize the day.  Be cool… but not too cool.  Just-"

            "Hey Buffy."

            Just melt into a puddle of babbling goo, all vowel sounds and mumblings.  She turned and found herself caught in twin pools of fiery blue.  From the depths of stuttering nervousness, she managed a smile half resembling a grimace and an articulate "Hi."

*                      *                      *

            Will stood mute.  She had turned and flashed a brilliant, dazzling smile, rooting him to the spot.  For a moment all he could do was stare, mouth hanging open, drinking in the golden beauty and warmth that radiated off of her.  He was sure he was drooling.

            Mentally kicking himself, he closed his mouth with a snap.  "Um… thank you for inviting me to the party."

            "I didn't."  He watched her eyes go wide.  "I- uh- didn't mean for it to sound that rude.  Sorry.  Technically Willow invited you.  I tried to talk you out of coming."  She glanced at the wall then into his eyes.  "I am glad that you came."

            "Me too."  

            Visibly relaxing, Buffy reached out and touched his arm.  Fingering the soft black leather of his duster, she said, "I like your coat.  Where did you get it?"

            Will smoothed his hand over the duster.  A faint smile appeared on his face.  "My mum.  She bought it for me before she… before she died.  Rupert hated it.  Thought it was too wild for his prep school son, but Mum just laughed at him and called him a big 'Fuddy-duddy.'  He couldn't refuse her anything, so he let me keep the coat."

            Her hazel eyes filled with concern, Buffy's fingers trailed down the sleeve of the supple duster, and she twinned them with Will's long, calloused fingers.  "How long ago did she die?"

            "'Bout nine months ago."

            Her thumb caressed the side of Will's hand.  "I don't know what I'd do if I lost my mom.  Or Dawn.  She's my sister.  A big pain in the ass most of the time, but I love her anyway."  Buffy paused.  Lifting her arm, she indicated her bronze arm band.  "My mom bought this for me.  She owns an art and antique gallery… gets to travel all across the country, sometimes to other countries, looking for stuff for her gallery.  She bought this in Spain.  She got Dawn the matching bracelet."

            Light glinted off the dragon shaped armband as Will inspected it.  Small chunks of lapis lazuli glittered from the dragon's eyes and shards of rubies and emeralds adorned its scales and wings.  "It's lovely."

            "Thank you."

            "So… we never got to have that dance, did we?"

            "No, we didn't."

            Buffy smiled as he turned and led her from the back room into the darkened Bronze.

*                      *                      *

            The bowls of food were empty, the presents were unwrapped, and the balloons were beginning to wilt.  Anya's party had come off without a hitch.  The birthday girl was pleased with all of her presents, including a cashmere sweater from Cordelia and a small porcelain piggy bank from Xander.  Male posturing had been kept to a minimum thanks to Willow, Oz, and Anya distracting Xander from constantly watching Buffy and Will.  The group of friends now gathered around a table, reminiscing about the night.  The atmosphere was tinged with melancholy as the realization that the party was drawing to a close resonated with everyone.

            "So," Will said to Buffy as he leaned back in his chair, blue eyes slowly perusing the back room of the Bronze.  They sat at the end of the table, across from Willow and Oz.  "What else is there to do in this town?"

            Buffy scrunched her nose.  "Not much.  This is pretty much the place to be.  Either here or at the movies, but they're closed now.  Everything else in Sunnydale is either churches, cemeteries, or creepy old buildings."

            Willow shuddered.  "Like the Crawford St. Mansion."

            "Is that place still there?" Cordelia asked from the head of the table.  "I haven't been to it in years."

            Willow nodded.  "Yeah.  It's still there.  No one will go near the place to demolish it."

            "Our own personal haunted mansion," Xander said.

            Will looked at the faces of the native citizens of Sunnydale.  A faint smirk appeared on his face.  "This place is haunted?"

            Anya rolled her eyes.  "No one knows for sure because no one has actually ever been inside.  The place was condemned fifty years ago.  It's been empty since.  We used to dare each other to go inside, but no one ever went.  The closest we got to was the front door."

            Willow smiled.  "Yeah.  It was that time that Xander got so scared-"

            Xander glared at his best friend.  "Willow."

            "Sorry."

            "Why don't we go there?"  Six pairs of eyes settled on Will as he suggested a night trip to the supposedly haunted mansion.  

            Buffy leaned forward a little, eyebrows drawn in confusion, and asked, "What?"

            Will shrugged.  "Well, the Bronze is about to close.  It's a nice night.  Bright moon.  Perfect for a little mansion crashing."

            Buffy shook her head.  "No.  Uh huh.  Count me out.

            Will smirked.  "Scared?"

            "No… I'm not scared.  What would I be scared of?"

            "The possibility of running into ghosts, the undead, stuff like that," Willow said.  "Not to mention the overall ooky factor involved.  The place has been crumbling for half a century."

            Will smiled.  "Sounds fun."  He turned to Buffy, blue eyes sparkling with mischief.  "You up for a little late night adventure?"

            Buffy sat up straight.  Chin tilted in the air, she said, "I am if you are."

            "Good.  Anyone else?"

            "I'm in," Cordelia said as she looked at Will.

            Anya raised her hand.  "I'll go.  I've always wanted to see the inside of the place, but everyone else was too chicken to go in with me."

            "Well, if you're going, I'm going, too," Willow said.  

            Oz looked at Willow, then Will.  "Guess that means I'm in too."

            All eyes turned towards Xander.  He sat back against his chair, arms folded across his chest, mouth in a hard line.  He stared at Anya, then Willow and Buffy, before sighing.  Standing, he said, "Fine.  Let's go.  But if anyone gets possessed, I'm blaming Bleach Boy."

*                      *                      *


	7. Just the Wind

Title: Back to School

Author: Wynn

Email: effulgent_sun@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of BtVS.  Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Twentieth Century Fox, UPN, etc. own them.  I'm just borrowing them to tell my story.

AN: Another chapter, and it only took me a few days, not a few months!  Yea me.  Anyhoo, I want to thank everyone who has written a review for this fic.  I appreciate each and every one.  So thank you.

Chapter Seven:  Just the Wind

By: Wynn

            The van rolled to a stop in front of the mansion on Crawford St, its six passengers exiting the vehicle and grouping together on the sidewalk.  The crumbling mansion loomed before them, moonlight highlighting the cracks and crevices created by half a century of decay.  Dull grey paint flaked off of the exterior, and spray painted slabs of plywood covered the broken windows.  Dead, brittle bushes surrounded the manor; dry grass covered the large yard.  A broken path led from the sidewalk to the front stoop.  The cool ocean breeze swirled around the house, whipping the discarded garbage and fallen leaves into a silent, frantic dance.  

            "Oh, yeah.  Creepy and ooky and most disturbing and can we go now?"  Willow moved closer to Oz, her wide green eyes locked on the ominous grey building.

            "No," Anya said.  "I want to go inside.  Be calm.  There is no such thing as ghosts."

            "Tell that to Casper," Xander muttered.  He leaned against the van and crossed his arms over his chest.  "Well, this was a brilliant idea, I must say.  One for the record books."

            Cordelia arched an eyebrow.  "What's the matter, Harris?  Scared of the big, bad house?"

            "I don't see you running for the door."

            "Well, um, we just got here.  Plenty of time."

            "Right."

            Narrowing her eyes, Cordelia stalked towards Xander.  She placed her hands on her hips and leaned into him until their faces were inches apart.  "If you're such the Brave Boy, why don't you go first?  By all means, lead the way."  She backed away, arm extended, pointing towards the shadow laden mansion.  "Come on, Xander.  Show us that you're not the loser you appear to be."

            A few beats of silence passed before Xander pushed off of the van, scowling at Cordelia.  He took a few steps towards the mansion before he veered to the right and walked up to Will.  "He should go first.  It was his idea to come here anyway."

            Mouth opening and closing a few times, Will said, "Me?  No.  You've been here before.  Know the area, the lay of the land.  You should go."

            Xander shook his head.  "No.  You wanted to have this little late night adventure.  You should go."

            Will clenched his jaw and glared at Xander.  "No.  I think you-"

            "I think you both need to stop the testosterone display."  Buffy stepped between the two males, outstretched palms lightly pushing Xander and Will in opposite directions.  She turned her attention from the two bickering men to the dark manor, hugging her arms across her chest.  Drawing in a deep breath, Buffy said, "I'll go."

            "What?"

            Buffy glanced at Will from the corner of her eyes.  "I'll go first."  Without another word, she walked to the granite path.  

            "Yeah!  Buffy should go first."

            Rolling her eyes at Cordelia's false enthusiasm, Buffy straightened her shoulders and started towards the front door.  Her heart pounded in her chest, her breath came in shallow pants, and her hands were slick with sweat.  Halfway down the path, she heard her name.  Turning, she watched Will run towards her, black duster flapping behind him.  He fell into step with her, a rakish grin on his face.

            "Can't let you have all the fun, luv."

            Buffy arched an eyebrow.  "Hmm… yes, well, you seemed so eager to have 'the fun' a minute ago."

            "I was.  I just, um, you know, played it close to the vest."

            "Really?"

            Will nodded.  "Yeah.  You know us Brits.  Stoic and proper and all that rot."

            Buffy's gaze traveled from his bleached blonde hair, down his leather clad torso, to his scuffed combat boots.  "You?  Stoic and proper?"

            "Well, not really.  But it was the first thing that came to mind."

            The two blondes drew closer to the mansion, slowing to a stop before the neon graffiti covered door.  Buffy licked her lips and stared at the house, mentally willing herself to walk up to the entrance.  Her body didn't listen.  "Here we are.  At the door."

            "Yeah," Will murmured.  His blue eyes traveled over the grey exterior, an unsettled, uncomfortable feeling twisting within his stomach.  

            "I guess one of us should open it."

            "Guess so."

            Buffy sighed.  She slowly lifted her hand and reached for the doorknob.  Her fingers brushed against the rusted brass handle when Will grabbed her wrist, stilling her movements.  She turned towards him. "What?"

            Will shrugged.  "Don't know.  Just had a bad feeling.  Something's… off."

            Buffy pulled her hand from Will's grip and crossed her arms across her chest.  Her mouth curved into a smirk as she said, "Something's off?  At the abandoned, condemned, supposedly haunted mansion?  What a shocker."

            Tearing his gaze from the mansion, Will glared at Buffy, irritation shining from his eyes.  He shook his head when she broke out into giggles, a tiny smile playing on his lips.  "Anybody ever tell you you're quite the smart ass?"

            "Frequently.  It's one of my many charms."

            "No doubt, luv."

            A faint blush colored Buffy's cheeks.  Her eyes flickered from Will to the door.  "So…"

            "Right.  Supposed to be breaking into the haunted mansion now."  Taking in a deep breath, Will extended his hand.  The tips of his fingers touched the handle when the door creaked open.  Jerking his arm away from the doorknob, Will stumbled off the front stoop, knocking into Buffy, and sending them crashing to the ground.  

            Mouth dry, eyes wide, heart thudding in her chest, Buffy stared at the open door.  "Did- did the…"  She trailed off and silently pointed at the mansion.

            Swallowing hard, Will nodded.  "Um, yeah."

            "Ok.  Not hallucinating then.  Damn."

            "It could've been the wind."

            "Yeah. The wind.  Not a ghost or-"  Buffy screamed when she felt a hand touch her shoulder.  Scrambling to her feet, she spun around, coming face to face with a startled Anya.

            "Someone needs to stay away from caffeine."  Anya glanced from Buffy and Will to the open door.  "Why are you here and not inside there?"

            Buffy looked back at the manor, then at Will, who pushed himself off of the ground and stood beside her.  Turning to Anya, she said, "Door.  It opened.  On its own."

            A moment of silence passed.  Anya stared at the two blondes, eyebrows raised.  "Wow.  A door popped open all on its own on a very windy night.  That's something one doesn't see everyday."  Rolling her eyes, she maneuvered around Will and Buffy and started for the house.

            Cordelia moved down the path, stopping next to Buffy.  "Smooth, Summers.  Very smooth."  Smirking, she followed Anya into the mansion.

            Xander walked by the two blondes without saying a word.  His hand covered his mouth, smothering a grin.  He looked back at Will and Buffy, bursting into laughter as he entered the manor.

            "Are you guys Ok?"

            Buffy smiled at Willow and nodded.  "Yeah.  I'm fine."

            "'Cause, you know, we don't have to go in.  It's-"

            "Willow!"  Anya stuck her head through the open door and searched for her sister, frowning when she spotted her and Oz.  "Come on.  You have to come inside.  I won't let you back out of this."

            "But…"  She sighed when Anya vanished back inside the dark manor.  "Crap."  Clutching Oz's hand, she flashed a strained smile at Buffy and Will before inching down the stone path and disappearing through the entrance.

            "Ready to go in, luv?"

            "No."  Gnawing on her bottom lip, Buffy closed her eyes and breathed.  In, out, in, out, you can do this, in, out-

            Will waved a hand in front of Buffy's face.  "Uh, pet?  You Ok?"

            Her eyes snapped open.  She grabbed Will's hand and stalked towards the house, mouth set in a determined line.  Will stumbled after her, surprised at her abrupt change of mind.  He glanced behind him at the van parked in the middle of the vacant street before he was pulled into the blackness of the Crawford St. Mansion.

*                      *                      *


	8. The SelfGuided Tour

Title: Back to School

Author: Wynn

Email: effulgent_sun@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Buffy the Vampire Slayer.  Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Twentieth Century Fox, UPN, etc. own them.  I borrow for entertainment only, not for profit.

AN:  I took some liberties in the physical description of the Crawford St. Mansion.  Just go with it. Thank you everyone who has been kind enough to review.  Each one means so much to me, so please continue leaving reviews!  They are wonderful things.

Chapter Eight: The Self-Guided Tour

By: Wynn

            The door slammed shut behind Buffy and Will, causing the seven friends to jump.  The sound echoed through the mansion, a continuous sequence of door slamming that mingled with the howling wind outside the mansion, creating an eerie cacophony that sent shivers through the gang.  Willow shuddered and ran to the door, twisting the handle.  It didn't move.  Crying out, she groped for the doorknob, frantic in her efforts to open the door and escape the mansion.  Oz stepped behind Willow and placed a hand on her shoulder, gently pulling her towards him.  He caressed her russet hair and laid a kiss upon her cheek.  "You want to leave?"

            "Y-yes."

            "Ok."  He nodded to Xander, who moved next to the door and tugged on the handle.  Muscles straining, he leaned back, attempting to wrench the door open.  The knob snapped off, causing him to stumble back and crash into Will.  The two men fell to the floor in a tangled heap of arms and legs.  

            "Get off me, you wanker!"

            "Quit moving and I will!"

            "Get off me and I'll quit moving!"

            They struggled to a standing position amid muffled curses and flying elbows.  Once on their feet, they stood close to each other for a moment, breathing hard and scowling, before noticing their close proximity.  They jumped apart, retreating to a respectable, manly distance of three feet.  Glaring at Xander, Will snatched to broken handle from his hands and stalked over to the door.  He kneeled down and attempted to shove the doorknob back into its casing, cursing again when it refused to magically meld together.

            "Will?"

            "Yeah?"

            Buffy crouched next to him, hazel eyes wide.  Glancing from the doorknob in his hand to the door, she said, "We're stuck, aren't we?  Locked inside the house?"

            "Yeah."

            Anya shrugged.  "A house this large is sure to have more than one door leading to the outside.  All we have to do is explore the mansion until we find one."

            Buffy stood and gnawed gently on her bottom lip.  Crossing her arms across her chest, she paced the small entryway.  "We could try to break one of the boarded windows."

            Willow shook her head.  "No, we couldn't.  The boards are reinforced with iron bars.  It would take hours to try to get through one."

            "So we search the mansion for another door.  Shouldn't be too hard."

            No one moved from the entryway.  A plush patterned rug covered the hard wood floor, and a coat rack resided next to the door, holding three coats, a wool hat, and an umbrella.  The ceiling light was covered with cobwebs.    

            "I've got a bad feeling about this," Xander said as he looked into the shadowed hallway extending from the entrance.  

            Will raised an eyebrow.  "Way to state the obvious, Leia."

            "Look, Bleach Boy, this wasn't my-" 

            Rolling his eyes, Will followed Buffy out of the entryway into the hall, which was decorated with elegantly framed oil paintings, depicting quaint, serene scenes of country life.  The hall opened to a large living room.  A dingy, dusty family portrait hung above a massive stone fireplace on the far wall.  Three smiling faces, a father and two young daughters, gazed upon the room.  A short sofa and two matching chairs, upholstered in a dainty floral pattern and supported by thin, intricately carved legs, sat before a low coffee table.  Yellowed newspapers and magazines covered the surface of the table, and a bright blue and red ball rested against one of the table legs.  Along both sides of the archway connecting the hall and the living room lay twin bookcases that stretched from the floor to the ceiling; musty hardbacks and various knickknacks filled the shelves.  An ebony rocking chair covered with a multicolored afghan sat before the boarded window of the front wall.

            Anya frowned.  "Well, this wasn't expected."

            "What did you expect?" Cordelia asked as she flipped through one of the magazines on the coffee table.  "Dead bodies and massive bloodshed?  A cranky ghost covered in really loud chains wandering around the house?"

            "No.  But this is so-so…"

            "Normal," Xander said.  "In serious need of a dust buster, but normal nonetheless."

            A frigid wind blew through the empty fireplace and swirled throughout the room, ruffling the newspapers and magazines, pushing the ball under the table and across the carpeted floor, and raising chill bumps on the arms of the seven friends.  

            Willow rubbed her hands over her bare arms and said, "G-great.  Normal.  Normal but with no door.  Moving on now?  Please?"

            "Here."

            All eyes turned towards Buffy.  She stood next to a set of heavy gold drapes; pushing one curtain to the side, she revealed a set of grimy glass doors opening to a leaf strewn courtyard.  She grabbed a tasseled gold rope and tied it around the right half of the drapes as Will did the same to the left, opening the curtains and allowing the pale light of the moon to stream into the darkened living room.  

            Will grasped the curved handle and pulled.  The door slid open, swishing softly against the plush carpet.  He glanced at Buffy then moved into the courtyard, shivering slightly at the chill night air.  A high brick wall surrounded the courtyard, and a fountain full of dull brown water sat amid the brittle leaves.  Next to the fountain were a rusted iron table and four chairs.

            Buffy walked past Will and circled the fountain, eyes searching the stone wall for any sort of door to the outside world.  Halfway around the stone structure, she stumbled across an overturned baby carriage.  Crouching, she carefully brushed aside dead leaves to reveal a porcelain doll with glossy black hair, rosy cheeks, and bright blue eyes.  The doll was clad in a white lace dress and black Mary Janes.  Smiling, Buffy smoothed the curled hair and lifted the doll in her hands.  "Hey guys.  Look at this."  She stood and walked a few paces towards the others when a faint murmur caught her attention.  She stilled, muscles tense, ears straining to discern the soft sound.  It sounded like… giggling.  Her gaze flickered down to the doll.  Moving closer, she placed her ear upon the lace covered chest.

            "What are you doing?"

            Buffy yelped, dropping the doll onto the concrete.  Heart pounding, she lifted her head and looked at Will.  "Um… nothing?"

            Lips curving into a small smile, Will leaned over and picked the doll up off the ground.  He examined the smooth porcelain surface for a few moments before passing the doll back to Buffy.  Blue eyes sparkling with mischief, Will said, "Seen _Toy Story one too many times, luv?  Think your ceramic chum here is talking to you?" _

            Eyes narrowed in anger, Buffy moved closer to Will.  She stopped before him and glanced at the raven haired doll in her hands.  "Yeah.  She said the next time I see a bleach brained, blue eyed, leather wearing smart ass, I should clock him over the head with the closest available hard object."  Buffy looked up at Will and smiled.  She held the doll up in the air.  "This'll do." 

            Will chuckled.  "Well, aren't you the feisty little bird."

            "I'm not a bird."

            "Whatever you say, pet."

            Jaw clenched, Buffy said, "I'm not your pet either.  And what is with the animal names?  My name is Buffy."

            "I remember what your name is, ducks."

            Growling softly, Buffy shoved the doll into Will's hands as she moved past him.  She stalked over to the corner of the courtyard where the others had congregated around a door leading back into the mansion.  "Found a way out yet?"

            Xander glanced back at Buffy.  He stood next to the door, pushing against the solid wood surface, tendons taut in his neck from his exertions.  "Maybe.  But the damn door won't budge."

            Buffy moved closer to the door and examined the brass knob.  "Looks like its rusted shut."

            Cordelia rolled her eyes.  "Good observation, Percepto Girl.  What gave it away?  The fact that the door isn't opening or the five tons of rust on the doorknob?"

            "Let me try."  Will maneuvered around the gang, passing the doll back to Buffy as he kneeled before the handle.  

            "What are you going to do?"  Xander asked, one eyebrow raised in scorn.  "Use the Force and mentally will the door to open?"

            "No, I'm going to physically pick the lock."  Will reached into one pocket of his leather duster and removed a palm sized knife.  

            "And you couldn't have done this before we took the self-guided tour through the haunted mansion?"

            Turning his head, Will glared at Xander.  "I could have if someone hadn't broken the doorknob off of the door."  Returning his gaze to the rusted handle, he pulled the gleaming blade of the knife out of its casing and lifted it towards the knob.  The steel tip grazed the brass surface and the door popped open.

            "Well," Anya said brightly.  "That was easy."

            "Too easy," Willow murmured as her fingers tightened on Oz's arm.  

            Will returned the closed knife to his duster pocket and stood, blue gaze fixed on the dark beyond the open door.  He pushed the edge of the door with the scuffed toe of his boot, causing the wood barrier to swing open and emit a piercing squeal as the unused hinges twisted within their metal cylinders.  The shadowy forms of kitchen appliances and furniture were barely discernible in the weak moonlight.  Along the right wall of the kitchen, the outline of another door was visible.  "There's a door.  Looks like it leads to the outside."

            Buffy peeked into the dark kitchen.  "Great.  Now we can leave."

            Smirking, Will said, "Thought you wanted an adventure, sweets?"

            "An adventure, maybe.  An entire night locked inside a creepy mansion with you, never."  Smiling sweetly, Buffy flipped her golden curls over her shoulder and moved into the kitchen.

            Will grinned and he followed Buffy inside.  As he passed the threshold, the door slammed shut, rattling within its frame from the shock of impact.  Soft giggles floated through the murky kitchen.

"There!"  Buffy lifted the doll and waved it in front of Will.  "That's what I heard… when you, um, saw me with the doll.  I thought it was one of those speaking types of dolls."     

"I don't think it was the doll."  Fist crashing against the solid wood of the door, Will said, "Ha ha, very funny.  You can let us out now, whelp."

            Xander's muffled voice was filled with confusion. "I didn't do anything.  It closed on its own."

            Will tugged on the handle, but the door was immovable, wedged into its frame so tight the two sections seemed to be welded together.    

            Buffy lowered the doll and said to Will, "Please tell me we're not locked inside the mansion."

            "We're not."

            "Great-"

            Will glanced over his shoulder.  "I wasn't serious.  We are locked inside the mansion.  Again.  Looks like it's just you and me."  He let go of the doorknob and walked over to Buffy, his movements slow and steady, a predatory, sensual flow across the smooth tile floor of the kitchen.  "All alone.  In the dark.  With nothing but Dollie here to keep us company."

            Her hazel eyes locked with his blue, caught in their sapphire depths that sparkled in the faint light filtering in through the glass panes.  Her tongue darted out and brushed across her lips, and her breath caught in her throat.  His fingers caressed the curve of her cheek, threading into her golden curls and drawing her towards him.  Buffy closed her eyes and parted her lips, the feel of his breath on her skin causing a shiver to run through her.  

            "Buffy!"

            Eyes flying open, Buffy stared at Will, their faces mere inches apart.  She drew in a deep breath, the scent of leather invading her senses, making the world spin slowly around her, and said, "Yeah?"

            Willow's worried voice drifted through the door again.  "Are you Ok?"

            "Yeah."

            Will smiled at the breathless tenor of her voice.  

            Willow continued.  "Anya suggested we find separate ways out of the mansion and meet up at Oz's van since this door is kind of stuck.  Will you two be Ok?"

            Buffy gently pulled away from Will, a light blush coloring her cheeks, and walked to the door.  She said to Willow, "I think we'll be fine.  There's another door here.  If you all can't find another way out, you could probably find the kitchen from inside the mansion and get out through here."

            "O-ok.  Are you sure you're-"

            "We're fine.  See you in a few."

            "Alright."

            The sound of footsteps drifted away from the kitchen, carrying the murmured voices of the five friends across the courtyard.  Buffy turned back to Will and found him standing near the other door, his hand resting lightly on a dark surface hidden within the shadows.

            "Uh… Buffy?"

            "Hmm?"

            "The door.  It's locked.  And blocked."

            Crossing the kitchen, Buffy approached Will, panic beginning to settle in her stomach.  A large, rectangular object pressed against the door, its massive form blending with shadows.  "What is that?"

            "A freezer.  One of the big ones the size of a refrigerator."  

            Buffy stared at Will, her hazel eyes wide, heart racing within her chest.  "So this means…"

            "We're locked inside the mansion.  Again.  All alone and in the dark."

            "With nothing but Dollie to keep us company."

*                      *                      *


	9. Verbal Battles in the Wacky, Funfilled M...

Title: Back to School

Author: Wynn

Email: effulgent_sun@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Buffy the Vampire Slayer.  So sad for me.  They are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Twentieth Century Fox, UPN, etc.  

AN: Sorry for the delay folks.  Thanksgiving, being sick, two papers, and finals have kept me pretty busy.  But here's a new chapter of my lovely fic.  I hope everyone enjoys.  Reviews are wonderful things, so please leave one. 

Chapter Nine: Verbal Battles in the Wacky, Fun-filled Mansion

By: Wynn

            The door crashed shut, slamming into Xander's face and knocking him to the ground.  He gingerly rubbed the bridge of his nose, wincing at the slight swelling of aching flesh.  First, the kitchen door had smashed into his nose as it separated Buffy and Will from the rest of the group.  Now, the door to the living room had collided with his already tender cartilage, bringing tears to his eyes.  He groaned as he struggled to stand.  

            "Aww… poor baby.  Did the evil door hurt poor widdle Xander's nose?"

            Glaring at Cordelia, Xander brushed past her and approached the glass door separating the mansion's living room and courtyard.  Through the dirty panes, he could see Willow and Oz staring back at him.  

            Willow pointed to his nose and asked, "Are you alright?"

            "Peachy.  I just love having not one, but two, doors smashed into my face by pissed off ghosts."  Xander glanced down at the rusted door handle and said, "Let me guess… it's locked."

            "Yeah."

            Xander groaned again and cradled his head in his hands.  If he ever got out of this stupid mansion, Will was a dead man.  Who the hell wanted to come to a rumored haunted mansion for **fun?  Crazy, cocky, bleach poisoned British people that's who.  **

            Cordelia stared at Xander, one eyebrow arched in disdain.  "You're not going to pass out are you?  'Cause I'm sure as hell not carrying your ass out of here."

            Xander gritted his teeth and turned towards the brunette, acid remark ready, willing, and able on the tip of his tongue.  Before he could engage in verbal battle, Anya stepped between them, hands on her hips, giving him the Look.  The Look was eerily similar to Willow's Resolve Face, only scarier.  Xander flashed Anya a small smile and resumed rubbing his sore nose.  

Anya sighed and moved next to the door.  "Same plan, I presume?  Find our own way out of the mansion and reconvene at the van?"

            Willow glanced at Oz, who nodded.  Turning back to her sister, she said, "Ok.  Don't get into any trouble.  Please?  You'll have enough to deal with having Xander and Cordelia in close proximity without any additional adventures."

            Anya rolled her eyes.  "We'll be fine.  Quit mothering.  It's just a house.  A very large, drafty house, but a house nonetheless.  How much trouble can we get into?"

            "Do you really want me to answer that?"

            Cordelia stalked over to the glass doors.  "Can we **please put an end to the pseudo-parenting so I can get out of here?  The less time spent in here, the less I'm exposed to Lord of the Geeks over there.  The last thing I need is for him to bleed on me and contaminate me with his loser DNA."**

            Ignoring Cordelia, Willow said to Anya, "Just be careful."

            "We will."

            Willow nodded and then shot a glare at Cordelia before turning and disappearing into the depths of the mansion with Oz. 

            As his two friends faded into the shadows of the house, Xander spun and confronted Cordelia.  "Do you have to be a bitch **all of the time?  I know that the concepts 'civil' and 'conversation' escape your over-aerosoled brain, but could you lay off the attitude for one second?"**

            Brown eyes narrowing to deadly slits, Cordelia stepped away from the door, hips swaying beneath her leather skirt.  "Oh, I am so sorry, Xander.  Next time I'm locked inside a wacky, fun-filled mansion with the socially inept I will remember my manners and have courtesy for all, even klutzy, no brained, wimps like you!"

            "Coming to the mansion isn't fun anymore now that Wonder Boy isn't here to drool over, is it?  You can't blind Will with your lack of charm when he's locked inside the kitchen with Buffy."

            "And I bet that burns you, doesn't it, Harris?  That the new kid moved in on your fantasy girl you never had a chance in hell with.  It was beyond pathetic the way you used to follow Buffy around, trying to impress her with your geekly ways."

            "Um… guys."  Anya raised her hand and waved it in the air.

            "At least I haven't slept with the entire football, basketball, baseball, and wrestling team!  Tell me, Cordelia, how does it feel to be the school's number one prostitute?"

            "Guys… hello?!"

            "At least I get some action and don't have to resort to covert hand operations in the nearest bathroom stall!"

            "HEY!!  SHUT UP!!"

            Xander blinked and Cordelia flinched at Anya's commanding yell.  Their eyes flickered from the fuming blonde back to each other, widening as they realized they were nose to nose.  Cordelia shoved Xander away from her, running her hands over her black skirt, smoothing imaginary wrinkles from the luscious material.  "Talk about invasion of personal space."

            Stifling his biting retort, Xander turned and looked at Anya.  He grimaced as he was hit with the Look and with the knowledge that both women were now furious with him.  Sighing, he said, "What is it, Ahn?"

            "Oh, it's nothing.  Just a little thing called a way out of here.  But if you two want to return to your pissing contest, by all means…proceed to act like tiny school children.  It was quite amusing."  

            Silence.

            Smiling sweetly, Anya extended her arm and pointed to a black iron staircase hugging the side of the mansion that led to a small porch and a door leading inside the house.  

            "Thank. God."  Flipping of her shiny, brunette hair over her shoulder, Cordelia shoved past Xander and bolted up the rusted stairs.  She reached the narrow landing and grasped the doorknob, grinning when the door opened smoothly.  With a superior smirk of satisfaction, she entered the darkened second floor.

            Anya followed her friend up the stairs.  She threw an irritated glance over her shoulder and said, "Are you coming?  Or did you decide to stand there until you're old and grey and decrepit?"  

            Xander sighed again.  His fingers rubbed across his forehead, attempting to stifle the quickly blooming headache, carefully avoiding his swollen nose, as he said, "Definitely going to kick some British ass when I get out of here."

*                      *                      *

            Running his fingers through his platinum curls, Will uttered a deep sigh and closed his eyes.  He never thought it was possible to be driven insane solely through conversation, but he felt his grip on sanity slipping as he looked at Buffy again, taking in her stiff shoulders and crossed arms.  The girl had perfected the art of stubborn resistance to reason.  Jaw clenched, he said, "Buffy… luv… we have to go down there.  It's-"

            "Uh huh.  No way."

            "Do you want to just sit here in the dark or do you want to get the hell out of here?"

            "I want to get out of here."

            "Good."

"But I'm not going down there."

Swallowing his aggravation, Will moved away from the open door to the basement and slowly approached Buffy.  He consciously loosened his jaw and plastered a seductive, charming smile on his face.  "I don't want to go down there either, pet.  But it's the only way.  We can't move the freezer, and we can't open the door to the courtyard or the one leading back inside the house.  So that leaves…"

"…the basement."

Will nodded as he stopped in front of Buffy, placing his hands on her shoulders, lightly squeezing the tense muscles.  "That's right, luv.  There's no other choice."

Buffy looked up into his clear blue eyes and smiled.  She drew in a deep breath and said, "Still not going down there." 

With a growl of frustration, Will backed away from Buffy and paced the tight confines of the kitchen, hands fisted, duster billowing behind him, slapping against his legs as he stalked across the smooth tile floor.  "Bloody hell, woman!  Are you trying to drive me round the bend?  'Cause you're doing a mighty fine job of it.  To get out of the sodding mansion we have to go down into the basement and find a way out.  It's all very logical.  What is the bleeding problem?"

Buffy shrugged, her hazel eyes intent on the floor.  She gnawed on her bottom lip as she drew her arms tighter across her thin bronze top.  "I…"

"What?"

Whispering, Buffy said, "I don't like basements.  They're… freaky.  I'm sorry."

Will sighed, his posture sagging as his irritation disappeared.  He winced as he heard Buffy sniffle.  "Buffy… shit… I'm…"  He trailed off as he crossed the kitchen, drawing the tiny blonde into a hug.  He felt her hands move up to his chest, resting lightly on his duster.  "I didn't mean-"  Will's eyes widened as Buffy pushed him away, causing him to stagger back a few steps.  She slipped out of his embrace, her eyes flashing with anger. 

"What is your bleeding problem, huh?  We wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you and your brilliant idea for a late night adventure!"

"Me?!  Who's the one who charged for the front door like a… a…"

Buffy raised one eyebrow.  "Like a what?"

"Like a… It doesn't matter!  We wouldn't be locked in the mansion if you hadn't charged in here half-cocked making me chase after you-"

"I didn't ask you to follow me!  You made that decision on your own, mister."

"Like I would have let you wander around this place alone!  You could've gotten hurt or trapped or… or bloody hell, something bad could have happened."  Will jumped onto the kitchen counter, running his hands through his pale locks again.  He stared at the floor.

Buffy fidgeted, watching Will from the corners of her eyes, a hint of a smile playing on her lips at the knowledge he cared about what happened to her.  She drew in a deep breath and said, "When I was 12, I got locked in the basement of our old house in L.A.  My Mom wanted to take Dawn, that's my sister, out to the new Disney movie which I was so totally too old for, so I had begged her to let me stay home alone, that I was too old for a babysitter and could spend a few hours by myself.  I won her over with the promise of doing all my chores.  Well, that and the fact that my father was supposed to be home from work in about an hour.  So her and Dawn left, and I trudged down to the basement to wash my clothes.  But I forgot the door locked automatically, you know, to keep Dawn out of it.  She was only six and always getting into things.  Anyway, I was stuck down there for about three hours until Mom got back.  I was pretty freaked, all sobbing and hysterical.  It was not pretty.  My father hadn't come back 'cause he was at work… with his secretary.  So basements and Buffy are unmix-y things."

Her eyes darted to Will and found him staring at her.  Blushing, she snapped her gaze back to the door in front of her, the door leading to the basement.  She heard Will jump off the counter and move towards her. 

"You won't be alone this time," Will said as he looked at Buffy, grasping her hand and threading his long fingers with hers.  "I won't leave you."

"But-"

"But nothing.  You're stuck with me, Summers."

In the soft moonlight filtering into the murky kitchen, they gazed at each other, hazel locked with blue.  The air around them stilled and all sounds vanished, faded away until all that was left was the two of them, lost in each other, in the connection forging between them, drawing them together.  

Buffy smiled, drawing a similar grin from Will.  She straightened her shoulders and said, "Ready?"

"Yeah."

Nodding, she looked at the entrance to the basement looming before her.  The cold concrete stairs led to a dank darkness, causing Buffy to shiver slightly.  "If we get our brains sucked out by zombie ghost things, it will be your fault, you know."

"Of course, luv.  I accept full responsibility for any… encounters with zombie ghost things."

            "Good."

            Will moved to the door, pulling a hesitant Buffy behind him.  He flashed a reassuring smile before beginning their descent into the bowels of the mansion.

*                      *                      *


	10. Secrets

Title: Back to School

Author: Wynn

E-mail: effulgent_sun@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_.  They are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Twentieth Century Fox, UPN, etc.  

Chapter Ten: Secrets

By: Wynn

            The basement was dark.  Fifty years of dirt, dust, and grime covered the small windows looking out on the outside world, blocking the moonlight from illuminating the spacious interior.  Will inched through the murky blackness, one hand outstretched to feel a path through the shadows, his other clutched by a jittery Buffy.  He grimaced slightly as her grip tightened, threatening to cut off the blood supply to his fingertips.  

            "Can you see anything?"  Buffy whispered, her hazel eyes wide, vainly searching the gloom for any sign of escape.

            "Yeah.  A bunch of black."

            "I can't see anything."  Taking a step closer to Will, Buffy threaded her arm around his and sucked in a deep breath in an attempt to quell the panic bubbling within her.  "What if we get lost down here forever?  Doomed to wander the dark, moldy basement for all eternity."

            Will stifled a chuckle.  "I doubt your chums will leave us here for **all** eternity.  Maybe part of it.  A couple centuries."

            Buffy shook her head, oblivious to the sarcastic undertone of Will's half of the conversation.  "No.  We'll be eaten by those zombie ghost things first.  They'll suck out our brains and leave us propped next to the washing machine like really big dolls.  We'll sit and rot and when someone finally finds us, all that'll be left is two brainless skeletons."

            "Didn't think skeletons usually had brains in them.  And you'd think zombie ghost things would leave their brainless victims next to the dryer or the bottom of a muddied grave at least."

            Buffy frowned, her overactive, slightly panicked brain finally catching up with Will's replies.  "What?"

            "She finally returns from Wonderland.  How does it feel to be back in reality?"

            Glaring at Will, Buffy swatted him across the shoulder.

            "Ow!  What the hell was that for?"

            "For making fun of me!"

            Will laughed, dodging her free hand as she swung at him again.  "Buffy!  Come on!  You were prattling on about being doomed for eternity and brainless dolls against the washing machine.  I couldn't resist."

            Rolling her eyes, Buffy sighed, a world weary, exasperated exhalation cultivated to perfection from eleven years of living with a bratty little sister.  "You know, normal, considerate people wouldn't be making fun of me.  I have a legitimate fear."

            Will stopped his blind trek through the basement and turned back towards Buffy.  He leaned close to her, her large hazel eyes barely visible though she was only a few inches away from him.  "I know you're scared," he said quietly.  "Would you rather me be all serious and broody and let you keep being scared?  Or would you rather me try to cheer you up a bit, distract you from the doom and gloom we're wandering around in?"

            Pouting, still irritated over his sarcastic remarks, Buffy said, "You could have done something else, something not mean, to distract me."

            "I wasn't being mean."

            "Were too."

            "I was not!"

            "Now you're yelling at me.  That's a lot of help, thank you very much."

            Will cradled his head with his free hand and drew in a deep, calming breath, trying to soothe his nerves and lessen the headache blossoming between his temples.  He shook his head, a gesture of defeat, and turned way from Buffy, once more attempting to forge a path through the black basement.

            Buffy felt Will tug on her arm as he began to wander through the dark again.  Stumbling to catch up with him, she gnawed gently on her bottom lip, the smooth space between her delicate brows marred with concern.  "Are you mad at me?"

            "No."

            "Yes, you are."

            "No.  I'm.  Not."

            "I didn't mean to make you mad.  I know you weren't really being mean.  I'm just a little nervous right now, bordering on hysterical actually.  Soon I'll be completely irrational.  Mumbling nonsense and maybe drooling a bit."

            Will smiled, his aggravation lessening at her humorous speculation of future craziness.  He glanced over his shoulder, his blue eyes alight with amusement, and said, "You'll be completely certifiable.  Ready for your own custom made, Gucci straightjacket."

            "I'll be the envy of all the other patients at the Sunnydale Mental Hospital."

            "The most beautiful nutbag of them all."

            Buffy giggled at the thought of herself in designer asylum attire, parading around in her own padded cell.  The smile faded from her face as she looked at the darkness surrounding them and reflected upon the strangeness of their current situation.  "I bet you didn't expect this.  Wandering around the pitch black basement of a haunted mansion with a slightly deranged blonde girl on your first night out in California."

            "No, I didn't.  It's not so bad though.  I could be stuck in the flat with Rupert, watching him read musty old book after musty old book."

            "What would you be doing if you were in England?  I doubt it would be anything as weird as this."

            Will shrugged.  "I don't know.  I'd probably be royally pissed, trying to pick a fight with any and everyone."

            "Royally what?"

            "Pissed.  Drunk.  Inebriated.  Three sheets to-"

            "I get it."  Buffy paused.  She glanced at Will, his pale bleached locks the only part of him she could see through the shadows.  "Did you, um, get into a lot of fights?"

            "Yeah.  I never won any, what with being completely smashed and all.  No coordination to speak of.  Mostly got my ass kicked by the random guy stupid enough to go a round with me then ended up in jail for the night.  They wouldn't charge me with anything.  Just made me sleep the liquor off and wait for Rupert to come and get me."  Will shrugged, a casual, indifferent toss of his shoulder, masking the faint flicker of pain that sparked within him.  "It's one of the reasons he moved us here.  Couldn't deal with the fighting."

            "What were the other reasons?"

            "Nothing important."  Will lifted their clasped hands and pointed.  A weak glimmer of light shone ahead of them.  "Looks like we found a way out."

            "Yeah.  Looks like."  Buffy followed Will through the darkness towards the light, mind working overtime at his smooth diversion from the topic of conversation.  As she moved through the gloom, she pursed her lips and formulated a plan to discover just what it was that caused Giles and Will to move to Sunnydale.

*                      *                      *

            "Oh, look.  Another bedroom.  Exactly like the last six we've seen."  Cordelia peered into the seventh bedroom her, Anya, and Xander had come across during their exploration of the second floor.  She could hear Xander moving behind her, searching through a bathroom, and Anya further down the hall, opening the door to yet another of the five hundred thousand or so rooms that dotted the series of interconnected halls of the mansion.  They had discovered three wings of cobweb filled bedrooms, moldy linen packed closets, and cold stark bathrooms.  No stairs.  No doors to the outside.  No way out of the mansion.  

            Cordelia was beyond pissed.  The only reason she had stayed for Willow's so-called party was because Will had stayed; her plan had been to escort Anya to the Bronze, hand over her gift, and find someone cooler to hang with before the lameness inherent in half of the birthday party people contaminated her.  But when the chance to seize what one wanted was laid before you, especially when what was wanted had to die for cheekbones and gorgeous blue eyes, it had to be seized, no matter what the unfortunate side effects.  So Cordelia had stayed at the party, attempting to lay the Chase charm on Will, only to be thwarted by Buffy.  Once again, Little Miss Sunshine had wrapped the alpha male of Sunnydale High School around her little finger.  And where was Cordelia?  Stuck inside a gross, crumbling mansion with Xander Harris.  

            Life could be so cruel.  

            "Yes, Cordelia," Xander said as he closed the door to the bathroom and leaned against the wall, tilting his head back and looking at her from half-closed eyes.  "Thank you for pointing out, **again, that we have found yet another bedroom.  Your ability to state the obvious is simply mind blowing."**

            "You want to know what's mind blowing, Harris?  Your fashion sense.  Or lack thereof.  What did you do?  Temporarily blind yourself and then get dressed in the dark?"

            "I would ask you for some pointers on how to dress, but I don't really feel like looking like a hooker."

            Cordelia smirked as she stepped away from the bedroom.  Moving into battle stance, eyes narrowed and arms crossed, she said, "Like anyone would pay to have sex with you.  You're beyond pathetic."

            Xander pushed off the wall and took a step towards Cordelia.  "I may be pathetic, but at least I have friends."

            "I have friends."

            "Name one.  Besides Anya."

            Cordelia opened her mouth and drew in a deep breath, ready to unleash the names of the multitude of friends she had and wipe the smug look off Xander's face.  But no name came to mind.  No sound escaped her parted ruby lips.  She wracked her brain, desperately searching for anyone who could fulfill the role of suitable friend of Cordelia.  After a moment, she said, "Harmony."

            Xander laughed, a cruel chuckle that echoed down the empty hall.  "Harmony is a shallow airhead that follows you around because your daddy has money.  She's not your friend.  You don't have any friends.  No one wants to be around you because you think you're better than everyone else.  But you're not.  You're just a spoiled brat with access to daddy's charge card that nobody wants to be friends with."

            Cordelia blinked, attempting to banish the tears prickling her dark eyes.  He was right, and she knew it.  She had no true friends who genuinely liked her for her, except for Anya.  Gazing down at the floor, Cordelia said softly, "You used to want to be friends with me."

            "That was a long time ago.  Before Queen C came along and decided she was too cool to hang out with me," Xander said bitterly.  He slowly shook his head and took another step towards her.  His eyes softened as he moved closer, the pale light of the moon highlighting the rich, coffee brown of his irises.  "I still don't get what happened.  We were fine until sophomore year.  Then I became lower than dirt to you.  Not Xander anymore.  Just Harris.  Why?"

            "I…"  Cordelia faltered for a moment, felt her body abandon reason and begin to fall.  Fall into the terrifying, dizzying possibility of what she had turned away from.  She stared at Xander, panic seizing her, forcing the air to still in her lungs.  She tilted her chin into the air and made herself breath again as she said, "I saw the real you."

            Eyes hardening, Xander flashed a tight smile.  "Right.  The real me.  The beyond pathetic loser."  Jaw clenched, he backed away from Cordelia, back into the shadow, and said, "How stupid of me not to realize."

            Cordelia watched him walk down the dark hallway.  She bit her bottom lip and sucked in a deep breath, attempting to stifle the tremble that had washed over her.  She would not break.  She couldn't.  No matter how much it hurt.  It would be less than the pain she would suffer if she let go.  

            Straightening her shoulders, Cordelia slowly made her way down the hall, jumping slightly when Anya stepped out of one of the rooms.  The blonde stared at her for a few moments, concern shining from her golden brown eyes, before she spoke.

            "What happened?"

            "Nothing.  I'm fine."

            Anya crossed her arms across her chest and raised one eyebrow.

            "I'm fine," Cordelia repeated as she pushed past Anya.  "Just keep Harris away from me, Ok."  She moved to the end of the hall pausing briefly before turning the corner and disappearing down the next, yet to be explored wing of the house.  

*                      *                      *


	11. Close Encounters of the Ghost Kind

Title: Back to School

Author: Wynn

E-mail: effulgent_sun@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer.  They are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Twentieth Century Fox, the WB, UPN, etc._

AN: Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed.  They all mean so much to me.  I'm sorry for the delay in a new chapter, but here it is.  Finally.  Hope everyone enjoys.  Feedback is a wonderful thing.

Chapter Eleven: Close Encounters of the Ghost Kind

By: Wynn

            Peering through the dirty glass panes of the double doors separating the courtyard from the living room, Willow watched Xander, Anya, and Cordelia enter the second floor of the mansion.  The door closed behind them, sending a shower of dark red rust sprinkling down onto the concrete.  Sighing, Willow turned from the doors and faced Oz.  "You were right.  They did find a way out.  The door to the second floor was open."

            Oz moved towards her, grasping her hands within his own.  "They'll be alright.  Anya will get them out.  And Will and Buffy are probably already outside waiting for us."

            "I know.  It's just that what if something happens?  What if they get trapped or lost, or what if Xander and Cordelia finally kill each other?  I don't think even Anya can restrain the rage brewing between those two."

            "Never underestimate the power of a determined Rosenberg.  She'll be able to keep them in line, at least until everyone gets out of the mansion."

            "Speaking of getting out of this place… I would very much like to do that now."  Willow pointed across the living room towards the dark hallway.  She clutched Oz's hand as he guided them across the shadowed room, occasionally glancing over her shoulder for potential nasties residing in the doom and gloom.  They moved into the hall, walking slowly down the narrow length, free hands outstretched to guide their way.  As they turned the corner leading to the front door, Willow gasped.

            The door was open.

            "Interesting," Oz said.  Moonlight flooded the small entryway, highlighting a small stack of books and newspapers that lay directly in front of the open door.  He and Willow eased down the hall, drawing closer and closer to outside world.  Oz stopped as his foot brushed against the pile of papers.

            "What's wrong?" Willow asked.

            "Don't know.  I don't remember these being here when we came in."

            Crouching, Willow brushed her hand across the top newspaper, wiping off the thick layer of dust covering the pages.  Bending closer, she narrowed her eyes, peering at the fine print in the pale light.  "It's from fifty years ago.  It was printed a couple of weeks before this house was condemned and boarded up.  Something about a series of mysterious deaths plaguing Sunnydale."  Willow stood and wiped her dust covered hand across her jean skirt.  "Now that I'm sufficiently freaked, I vote we get out of here before the door slamming ghosts decide to pounce on us."

            "I agree."  Stepping over the stack of documents, Oz and Willow approached the front door.  A gust of cold wind rushed past them, slamming the door closed, sending a billowing cloud of dirt and dust back on Oz and Willow, and causing their eyes to water.  

            Coughing slightly, Willow stumbled back a few paces, shock and dread shining from her eyes at the sight of the closed door.  As she backed down the hallway, the door creaked open again.  Freezing, she stared open mouthed, her heart raced in her chest, and her breath came in erratic, frantic pants.  "That was creepy.  Door opens, then it closes, then it opens again.  Schizo door."

            Frowning slightly, Oz walked over to Willow.  He stopped before her, his head turned down and eyes locked onto the pile of papers next to Willow's feet.  Glancing over his shoulder at the door, he reached for the newspapers and books.  As the tips of his fingers lightly brushed against the top newspaper, the front door opened wider.  He looked up at Willow.  "I think we're supposed to take these with us or we can't get out."

            Tearing her gaze from the door, Willow focused on Oz and his last few words.  "What?  Oh… take the papers with us.  That's great, fine, wonderful.  Anything so we can get out of here."

            Gathering the stack of books and papers in his arms, Oz stood.  He turned towards the door and watched as it opened wide, allowing the light of the moon to stream into the dark entryway.  He looked at Willow briefly before cautiously moving toward the door.  Stopping next to it, he turned back to Willow and whispered, "You first."

            Swallowing, Willow drew in a deep breath.  She took a few hesitant steps, her gaze bouncing from the door to Oz then to the outside world visible beyond the open door.  Resolve Face firmly in place, Willow sprinted for the exit, grabbing onto Oz as she passed him, and pulled both of them out onto the front porch.  She drug Oz down the walkway, abruptly stopping and kneeling over.  She stuck her head between her knees as gulped in lungfuls of the cool night air.  

            "You Ok?"

            Willow nodded.  Straightening, she looked over her shoulder at the mansion, her face pale and covered in a fine layer of sweat.  "I'm fine.  Good.  Peachy.  Slightly panicked and a little queasy."  

            Oz peered around the yard, looking back towards his van and down the lonely, abandoned stretch of road.  "I don't see anyone else.  They must still be inside."

*                      *                      *

            "What did you say to Cordelia?"

            Freezing in the middle of the hallway, Xander slowly turned and faced Anya.  Her hands were placed firmly on her hips and a look that could melt steel was upon her face.  Suppressing the urge to sigh, Xander said, "I didn't say anything she didn't deserve."  He folded his arms across his chest and stared at Anya, his stubborn pride battling with his curiosity over Cordelia's state of mind after their last verbal battle.  He looked over Anya's shoulder, looked down the hallway where he and Cordelia had once again traded insults, as he said, "Why?  What did she say?"

            "She didn't have to say anything, Xander."  Anya stalked towards him, fury swirling within her golden brown eyes.  "She was upset.  I could see it on her face.  Now, what did you say to her?"

            "Why are you getting mad at me?  She started it."

            Rolling her eyes, Anya said, "That's mature.  'She started it.'  And you felt the need to continue it, like you always do, like you always have for the past two years."

            "What am I supposed to do?  Stand there and listen to her snipe at me twenty-four seven?"

            "You could try having a real conversation without sarcasm.  Friends occasionally do have those sorts of talks."

            Crossing his arms over his chest, Xander said, "Cordelia and I aren't friends."

            "You used to be."

            "Used to being the operative words.  She ditched me like last year's Prada."

            "She ditched you?!"  Anya laughed, a harsh outburst echoing down the hall.  "That is the-"

            A shrill scream pierced the air.  Xander blinked, momentarily thrown by Cordelia's yell.  Glancing at Anya, they sprinted down the hall and rounded the corner.  He spotted Cordelia halfway down the hallway, her back to them, one of her hands outstretched, clutching the knob of an open door.  Running towards her, Xander laid a hand on her shoulder, jumping as she screamed again.

            Whirling, a look of panic and fear on her face, Cordelia locked eyes with Xander.  She stared at him for a moment before smacking him upside the head.  "Thank you very much for scaring me even more."

            Anya moved next to the brunette duo.  "What happened, Cordy?"

            Cordelia turned and lifted a shaking hand.  She pointed to the end of the hall and said, "That happened."

            A tall window resided at the end of the hall.  The glass panes were free from dust and dirt, moonlight cascading into the mansion, onto the young girl standing before the window.  Her blonde hair shimmered in the light of the night; her eyes were hidden in shadow.  She wore a plaid jumper, white tights, and a pair of black Mary Janes; a slim red book was held in her hands.  Smiling at the three friends, she lifted one arm and waved.

            _Hello…_

            Xander blinked again, mind and body frozen, the whisper of a greeting echoing in his mind.  "Did anyone else…"

            "Loud and clear," Anya said.  "Is that a…"

            "I think so," Cordelia said.

            Xander swallowed as he stared at the little blonde girl.  "She's a ghost."

*                      *                      *

            "Will… what the hell is that?"

            "I'd wager that 'that' is a ghost."

            Buffy nodded slowly, her brain struggling to catch up with what her eyes were seeing.  The faint glimmer of light they had seen did lead to a way out of the pitch black basement.  A set of stone stairs ascended to a large wooden door, which opened to the outside world.  The door was flung open, the stairs were lit with moonlight, and a young girl stood before the exit, Dollie firmly grasped in her hands.  The girl had black hair, curled into delicate ringlets, and wore a simple white dress and black ballet slippers.  She glimmered in the moonlight, her dark eyes glittering as she turned her face towards the night sky.  A wide grin appeared on her face.

            "A-a ghost," Buffy murmured.  She closed her eyes and shook her head slightly, attempting to clear her mind of the hallucination at the base of the stairs.  Because it had to be a hallucination.  Or a dream.  Not a ghost.  Definitely not a ghost.  Ghosts didn't exist.  And even if they did, Buffy wasn't seeing one.  She was back in her bed at home, dreaming about seeing a ghost in the icky mansion on Crawford St, because ghosts weren't real.

            Cracking one eye open, Buffy once again saw the young girl with the doll standing before the stairs.  "Ok… not panicking.  Not scared.  Not panicking.  Breathe… breathe…"

            "Ow!  Bloody hell, woman!  Ease up on the death grip."

            Snapping her gaze to Will, Buffy glanced down at their clasped hands, realizing that during her half-hysterical mantra of 'not panicking' she had been slowly crushing his hand.  She loosened her grip slightly, allowing the blood flow to resume, as she mumbled, "Sorry.  Slightly panicked."

            "Feeling that way myself, pet," Will said as his blue eyes locked onto the little girl standing before them.

            The ghost turned her head back to Buffy and Will.  She smiled again.

            _Hi…_

_            Eyes darting towards Buffy, Will said, "What did you say, luv?"_

            "I didn't say anything.  She did.  She said-"

            _Hi…_

            "Oh."  Will looked towards the young girl, jumping slightly as she raised her hand into the air and waved at them.  "Hi."

            "What are you doing?" Buffy hissed, bringing her mouth close to his ear.  "Don't say anything to her.  What if she's planning on luring us into her trap and sucking out our brain or something?  Why else would a ghost be saying 'Hi'?"

            _Help me…_

*                      *                      *

            "What was that?" Anya whispered.  This day had certainly been an odd one for the blonde Rosenberg sister.  It had been the first day of her senior year of high school; a new student had transferred and joined their little band of friends; Willow had thrown a not-so-surprising surprise party for her eighteenth birthday; her two best friends were fighting way more than usual; and the entire gang had broken into the mansion on Crawford St. and they were now having a close encounter of the ghost kind.  

            "It was her…. it… the ghost thing," Cordelia said.  "She said-"

            _Help me…_

_            "'Help me,'" Cordelia finished.  "No thanks."_

            Xander moved away from the two girls, stepping closer to the blonde girl perched in front of the window.  "I wonder how-"

            A blinding white light flashed in the hallway.  The window cracked, pieces of broken glass tumbling onto the carpet, and a rush of cold wind blew into the mansion, whipping past the three friends.  The young blonde girl, a halo of the white light surrounding her, moved away from the window towards Xander, Anya, and Cordelia.  She stopped in front of Cordelia.  Another gust of cool wind howled through the hall.  The little blonde girl let go of her slim red book; the book traveled along the turbulent winds, hovering a moment above Cordelia's hands.  Abruptly the wind stopped and the book dropped into Cordelia's grasp.  

            _Help me…please._

            The girl pointed to a side door, and the three frozen young people watched as the door creaked open.  Beyond the door lay a staircase leading to the first floor.  The wind picked up again, pushing Cordelia, Xander, and Anya towards the door and the stairs.

            "I don't need any encouragement," Cordelia snapped at the wind.  She grabbed Anya's hand and pulled the blonde toward the open door.  "Come on before the book ghost changes her mind about us leaving."

            Anya and Cordelia, followed closely by Xander, hurried for the open door, bursting through the archway and stumbling down the stairs.  As they reached the first floor, the door above them slammed closed.  Anya looked around, spotting another open door at the end of a long hall off to their right.  A sliver of the outside world visible through the gap between door and house.  She pointed down the hallway.  "There!"

            Xander pushed the two girls down the hall.  "Go!"  

            The three raced for the door, jumping through the opening and crashing onto a hard patch of grass.  Stumbling, without looking back at the mansion, they took off in the direction of Oz's van.

*                      *                      *

            The little brunette girl moved away from the stairs, coming closer to Buffy and Will.  A brilliant light flashed from the ghost, briefly illuminating the dark basement, temporarily blinding Will and Buffy.  

            Backing up a few steps, Will closed his eyes, trying to shake off the afterglow of light.  He stopped as a gust of wind blew into him, pushing him and Buffy forward toward the ghost.  Will opened his eyes and watched the ghost stop before Buffy.  The doll in her hands lifted into the air, dangling above Buffy, dancing on the whipping wind, before dropping into Buffy's grasp.  The wind stopped and the ghost disappeared as the doll fell into Buffy's free hand.  

            _Help us… please._

            Will looked down the long dark length of the basement and spotted the stairs leading to the open door.  Tugging on Buffy's hand, he said, "Come on, pet.  Adventure's over."  They sprinted across the basement and scrambled up the stairs, bursting out of the basement into the cool night air.  As they ran from the mansion, the wooden door crashed shut, the echo of impact reverberating in the stillness of the night.

*                      *                      *


End file.
